La Puerta
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Tras la partida de Atemu, Yugi no soporta la ausencia de quien tanto amó. Obsesionado busca la manera de recuperarlo, decidido a pagar cuanto sea necesario sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Existe una salida hacia un amor perdido? Shounen Ai
1. Se lo llevo la arena

La Puerta

Capítulo 01: Se lo llevo la arena

**L**a entrada del templo se derrumbó desquebrajándose en cientos de pedazos; y con el estruendo se esparció la polvareda bajo el sol del desierto. Yugi y sus amigos quedaron sin habla tras su huida del derrumbe que casi se los traga junto con los restos de Kuruelna. Habían librado la muerte por muy poco.

—Se acabó —dijo Joey, acercándose a Yugi quien aun miraba la entrada destruida.

Yugi asintió al sentir la mano de Joey en el hombro. Luego, mirando al cielo despejado, suspiró al sentir que podía perderse en su inmensidad. La lejanía que le inspiraba ese azul ininterrumpido inevitablemente trajo a Atemu a sus recuerdos, y decidió dejarlo ir.

—Ahora es mi turno de vivir.

De la nada Yugi cerró su álbum de fotos y se encontró nuevamente en la penumbra del ático de la casa, aka su antigua habitación. En los últimos meses no había hecho casi ninguna otra cosa al llegar a casa que subir a buscar recuerdos en cada cosa imaginable, pero en vano.

Aquellas fotografías eran lo más cercano que le quedaba a su lado Yami, su oscuridad; más ninguna mostraba a Atemu tal cual él lo había conocido. Una mirada más gallarda y una pose más dominante era todo lo que permitía saber a los demás cuándo Atemu había hecho acto de presencia. No así con Yugi. El siempre podía saberlo, pero aún así no era lo mismo.

—Te extraño —pensaba Yugi. En verdad extrañaba el rostro de Atemu. Decían que era el mismo rostro con una mirada distinta, con una actitud distinta. No era cierto. Yugi lo sabía bien.

—Yugi, baja a comer —esa era su madre. Al rato cuando vio bajar a Yugi, supo lo que había estado haciendo. No era difícil adivinarlo por aquellos días—. Otra vez has estado en el ático. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso?

—Desde ahora —respondió Yugi, sorprendiendo a su madre—. Creo que debo pensar en hacer otra cosa.

—Ya era hora. No quiero ver que vuelvas a subir a ese cuarto tan tenebroso. No se cómo pudimos dejarte dormir ahí por tantos años. Gracias a Dios que ahora duermes abajo.

—Mmmm… —musitó Yugi— no es del todo bueno.

La madre de Yugi miró a su hijo y sintió tristeza. Entendía bien a qué se refería su hijo y no lo culpaba por hacer ese comentario, pero tampoco le gustaba; y en el proceso, casi culpaba al abuelo por la personalidad de Yugi. Finalmente, lo culpaba por completo.

—Ve a comer. Ya casi tenemos que irnos.

Yugi asintió y se apuró hacia la cocina cuando sonó su iPhone. Era Joey.

—Hola, qué hay.

—Mira por la ventana.

Ahí en el primer piso, detrás de las flores de la madre de Yugi, se encontraba Joey saludando.

—Sal —agregó Joey.

Yugi volteó al pasillo y pensó en su madre. No esperó mucho antes de pasar por la cocina para agarrar un durazno de la bolsa de la despensa recién comprada.

Ambos chicos se saludaron con prisa y sin preguntarse nada comenzaron a caminar.

—Yugi —llamó la madre. Sin otra respuesta que el silencio de la cocina y la imagen del cartón de los duraznos abierto de par en par supo que su hijo lo había hecho de nuevo—. Antes nos preocupábamos de que ese niño no tuviera amigos. Ahora no sé si preocuparme de que los tenga… ojalá que le sirva distraerse con ese Joey Wheeler.

Las cosas no habían estado bien esos días, esos meses. Yugi nunca fue particularmente alegre o sociable, pero de la mejora que había mostrado al conocer a sus amigos a la actitud taciturna que se había apoderado de él, había una gran diferencia.

Para la madre de Yugi muchas cosas no quedaban claras y nunca tuvieron ni tendrían sentido. Para ella su hijo estaba deprimido por todos los cambios que sobrevinieron con la enfermedad del abuelo, pero no estaba ni cerca de la verdad. Ella sentía que había algo muy extraño en las actividades de su hijo, sin lograr imaginar el antiguo misterio egipcio que ocupó tanto a su hijo al tratar de ayudar a un faraón a cruzar al otro mundo tras descubrir su identidad y recuperar sus memorias.

—Abuelo, ¿no te sientes mejor? —en aquella ocasión Yugi tomó la mano de su abuelo entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente. El anciano abuelo Moto tardaba en responder y, al tratar de abrir los ojos, parecía que le pesaban mucho los parpados. Estaba demasiado debilitado por su larga enfermedad acrecentada en los últimos días después de la partida de Atemu.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó. Su mirada estaba fija en el viejo abanico del techo. Verlo girar le traía una paz extraña e inexplicable.

—Faltan cinco a las tres —contestó Yugi.

Entonces el abuelo inhaló y exhaló largamente, tomándose su tiempo en cada cosa, como si tuviera que pensarlo mucho para expandir su pecho y llenarlo de aire. Sus grandes ojos color amatista, alguna vez llenos de vida y lucidez, ahora parecían no mostrar otra cosa que un profundo cansancio. Su cabello gris se tornó blanco y sus barbas estaban más largas. Para Yugi era algo muy difícil de ver por que le daba la sensación de que su abuelo había envejecido de repente, pero en el alma.

—Aún es muy temprano —dijo el abuelo con voz amodorrada—. Yo aun tengo mucho sueño.

—Abuelito… ¿no te sientes mejor?

El abuelo inhaló y exhaló de nueva cuenta, y al igual que antes no tuvo prisa en ello. Cuando finalmente volteó para buscar los ojos de su nieto, tan parecidos a los suyos, dijo:

—Deberías salir de aquí… y hacer… algo —de nuevo una respiración.

—Abuelito, no te puedo dejar aquí. Estas muy enfermo todavía… em… pero todos te estamos cuidando y pronto te vas a poner bien, ya lo veras.

—En este momento me queda un solo lugar a donde ir. Tienes que entenderlo.

—Abuelito, no digas eso. ¿Abuelito?

De repente el abuelo ya no respondió y con sus ronquidos subsecuentes Yugi supo que el anciano había entrado en un sueño profundo.

Yugi apretó un poco más la mano del abuelo, acogiéndola con cariño. Al hacerlo, las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos llenándolos de tristeza. Lágrimas que no cedían y no caían, pero estaban ahí y Yugi se preguntaba si caerían finalmente.

Todo lo que cambiaba el panorama de Yugi en la pequeña habitación del hospital era la luz que entraba por la ventana, a ratos alejada por una nube; eso, y el sonido del abanico.

Yugi no sabía qué lo entristecía menos, si el pensar en su abuelo o el mirar la luz del sol sobre los muebles y las sabanas. Si pensaba en su abuelo pensaba en la muerte, y si pensaba en el sol, pensaba en la muerte. En ese punto parecía no haber otra cosa rondando su vida y sintió que había llegado a odiar el sol.

—Solo traes malas noticias —pensó, sentenciando con pesadumbre.

Era bueno para Yugi que tras momentos tan difíciles y a punto de salir de la preparatoria, Joey y sus otros amigos todavía estuvieran ahí para confortarlo. Sin la misión de encontrar las memorias de Atemu, de nuevo veía frente a el la necesidad de poner en orden su vida, así como el dolor por todas las perdidas que había sufrido hasta entonces.

—Todavía estas tomando fotos —hizo notar Joey al ver que Yugi se detenía un poco de cada en cuando con el iPhone.

—Sí —contestó Yugi.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso y pensar en otra cosa, conseguir un trabajo o algo. No te sirve de nada estar tomando esas fotos.

—Me siento mejor si las tomo.

—Te pones peor si las tomas. Deja eso ya —exclamó Joey y sin más le arrebató el iPhone a Yugi. Más fue su asombró al ver las fotos en la galería. Yugi había ido hasta la bodega abandonada donde bandido Keith incendió el lugar con gasolina. Tenía hasta un acercamiento a la armella chamuscada en donde Keith colgó el rompecabezas—. Yugi, tienes que dejar esto. Por favor, deja de torturarte. Él ya se fue y no va a regresar. Él está muerto, tú estas vivo. Él quería irse y tú tenías que dejarlo ir. Déjalo ir. Estas sufriendo por nada.

—Joey, es que tú no entiendes.

—Hay muchas otras personas, Yugi.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Se te hizo con Seto.

Joey sintió un golpecillo en su orgullo, pero no renegó de lo dicho. Tan solo dejó entrever una mueca de disgusto y siguió hablando.

—Sí, bueno… lo mío con Seto tenía muchas posibilidades —Yugi no hizo caso alguno hasta que escucho lo siguiente que dijo Joey—. Lo tuyo con Yami era imposible.

— ¿Qué? —profirió Yugi con enfado.

—Yugi, el tipo llevaba muerto tres mil años y ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo. Corriste el riesgo de que tu mamá pensara que estabas mal de la cabeza cada vez que te encontró hablando "solo" y la única vez que pudiste tocarlo fue en un juego de mesa tamaño natural; y déjame recordarte que por poco morimos todos en ese juego gracias a la apuesta entre Atemu y Bakura —Yugi musitó por lo bajo y miró a otro lado—. Lo ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos y ahora está donde debe estar.

—Pero no dejo de extrañarlo…

—Por que no quieres. Piensa en otra cosa —Yugi miró a Joey y ambos siguieron la marcha sin cruzar palabras.

—Tienes razón —dijo Yugi y tomó su iPhone de las manos de Joey, comenzando a borrar sus fotografías—. No necesito esto.

Joey sonrió, orgulloso de su amigo y orgulloso de si mismo por ayudarlo.

—De aquí en adelante te vas a sentir mucho mejor, viejo.

Yugi asintió.

—Oye, ya que vienes formal —comenzó Yugi—, me acompañarías al funeral del abuelo… ¿Por favor?

Joey miró a Yugi y asintió. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos y el silencio se hizo entre los dos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Yugi, su madre, Joey y cada uno de los amigos que se había ganado Yugi estaban ahí con él durante el funeral. Estuvieron ahí de principio a fin hasta el momento de inhumar el cuerpo. Todos estaban muy serios y no se vio ni una lágrima. Quedaba claro que Yugi estaba agotado emocionalmente y a nadie le era ajeno el hecho de que Yugi ya había llorado mucho por su abuelo. No hubo un día durante la convalecencia del anciano Solomon en el que Yugi se apartara de él.

—Gracias por venir, amigos. No quería estar solo.

—Yugi, tienes a tu mamá —dijo Tea—. Ella no iba a faltar para acompañarte.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. Ella no sabe por todo lo que ustedes y yo pasamos juntos. A parte de ustedes, el abuelito era el único amigo que sabía lo de Atemu y el rompecabezas. Mamá aun cree que era un collar de mal gusto y creo que se alegró cuando le dije que lo perdí.

—No lo hace por herirte —comentó Tristán—. Ya lo dijiste, ella no sabe nada.

—Sí —asintió Yugi. No agregó otra cosa.

Después de ese día las cosas se dispararon. Tristán se cambió de ciudad para estudiar aviación donde le habían otorgado una beca; Tea estaba por marcharse a los Estados Unidos en busca de trabajo y de la oportunidad de estudiar danza, Bakura siguió a su padre de regreso a Inglaterra y, Joey, así como Yugi, se estaban preparando para ingresar a la universidad de Domino, pero en diferentes áreas. El grupo de amigos se estaba dispersando.

—Rayos, ésta ecuación está difícil —dijo Joey—. ¡Ah! Ya lo tengo.

—Se ve que no estas batallando mucho —exclamó Yugi—. Seto te ayuda a estudiar, verdad.

—Algo. En realidad la escuela nunca se me ha hecho difícil.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Oye, créelo. Es verdad.

—Ok, te creo —Yugi suspiró—. Seto me da envidia. El no tiene que estudiar para entrar a la universidad.

—Pues no, ya tiene varios títulos a su favor. Si entrara otra vez sería por gusto, pero el tiempo que no pone en estudiar lo pone en Kaibacorp. Tiene mucho trabajo todo el día —al ver que Yugi no respondía, Joey se preocupó—. ¿Qué te pasa, Yugi? —Yugi no volteó— ¿Todavía estas pensando en el abuelo?

—Algo así —contestó Yugi—. Es que no dejo de pensar en él y en que todos se marcharán lejos… igual que…

De repente Joey entendió de qué se trataba todo el asunto, pero ya no le sorprendió. En lugar de eso cerró sus libros, los tomó y se levantó para marcharse.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—No me gusta ver que te pongas así. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero creo que si te escucho hablar de Atemu en lugar de ayudarte a que te sientas mejor te ayudo a que no dejes de pensar en él.

—Pero Joey…

—Yugi, es para lo único para lo que quieres a los demás. Ya no hablas de otra cosa. Siempre regresas a lo mismo. Eres mi mejor amigo, Yugi, y eso no va a cambiar, pero la verdad es que me molesta que quieras seguir así.

—No lo quiero. Es lo que menos quiero, Joey.

— ¿De verdad?

Dicho eso Joey dejo el dinero de la cuenta y salió del restorán. Era el mismo Burger World de siempre.

Al otro lado del lugar cerca de la caja, tras que Joey saliera, Tea miró a Yugi y éste le regresó la mirada. La chica se veía seria, pero en ello denotaba preocupación y resignación. Regresó a la cocina sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Yugi, pues entendía que no le iba a servir de nada. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que hacían sentir a Yugi que todo estaba cambiando mucho.

Unos días después, en su casa, Yugi recibió una llamada en su iPhone y era Joey. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataría de él, ya ni ocupaba ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Viejo, estamos dentro —dijo Joey—. ¡Nos vamos a la universidad!

—Genial —exclamó Yugi con alegría. La primera señal de alegría en mucho tiempo, algo que gustó mucho a Joey al otro lado—. Tanto estudiar nos sirvió mucho.

—Sí, ni que lo digas. Solo espera a que comiencen las clases, te van a llover admiradoras, viejo.

—Agg… ni siquiera lo digas otra vez…

—Ah, nunca creí que dirías eso. En la prepa vivías sonrojándote por Tea.

—Fue solo una etapa.

—Parece que te molesta admitir que te gustó. Y pensar que al final fue ella la que te abrazó en el aeropuerto.

—Ella ya no me gusta, y me desagrada hablar al respecto por que ella aun esperaba que hubiera algo conmigo, o quizás con Yami y no conmigo, pero igual eso en nada cambia las cosas.

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí —Joey guardó silencio y luego agregó: también habrá chicos.

—Ahm… sí, verdad…

—Te va a gustar la universidad. Ya verás.

—Sí.

Casi sin saber cómo, un día frente al espejo era ya de mañana y Yugi se preparaba para otro día de trabajo. Su semblante había estado meditabundo desde que despertara y sin ningún aviso, pues el día anterior fue todo lo que siempre eran los otros.

De alguna manera algo no estaba bien ese día. Se miraba y se miraba al espejo, pero algo seguía sin gustarle. Algo en su apariencia formal, en el pantalón oscuro de vestir, en la camisa blanca bien abotonada y fajada o en la corbata roja cerrada a la perfección… algo en su cabello rojo y rubio que ahora llevaba corto y bien peinado.

Yugi metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y sacó el estuche de sus anteojos. Se los puso, se miró, y aun algo no estaba bien. Volteó a mirar la foto de él y Rebecca sobre la mesita de noche y los recuerdos de ella, sus palabras y sus sonrisas siempre dispuestas a alegrarle los días, le llegaron de golpe uno tras otro.

Su cuarto, alguna vez de su abuelo, estaba bien ordenado y muy pulcro. La pared, cubierta de reconocimientos y diplomas; y el estante, repleto de trofeos tanto del duelo como de la escuela. Sin contar los premios que había ganado en el trabajo y que aun guardaba en una caja bajo la cama por que no sentía deseos de sacarlos.

Yugi miro hacia el cielo en el exterior, a la luz que entraba por la ventana… y tal como le sucedió en el pasado, aquella visión lo molestó por un momento. Algo no estaba bien.

Una hora más tarde Joey recibió una llamada de Seto a su oficina en la misma Kaibacorp. Sabía que era él desde antes de contestar y se preguntaba de qué podría tratarse a esas horas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Seto?

—Yugi no ha llegado. No puedo localizarlo.

Joey no se esforzó en ocultar su sorpresa. Bastaba su silencio para que Seto supiera que apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Ya le marcaste a su iPhone?

—Mierda, ¡claro que sí! Los inversionistas llegan a la corporación en cinco minutos y ese perro desgraciado no ha llegado. ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?

Mientras Seto hablaba, otra llamada entró al teléfono. Joey no quería provocar la ira de su jefe –y koibito-, pero tenía que atender la llamada.

—Espera, tengo una llamada en la otra línea. Bueno.

—Joey.

—Yugi, ¿Dónde estas? ¡Seto está furioso! Si no llegas aquí en tres minutos con ese proyecto, Seto te comerá vivo.

—No voy a regresar a Kaibacorp, Joey.

— ¡¿Qué? —el grito de Joey obligó a Yugi a apartarse el iPhone de la oreja.

—No te preocupes por nada. Ya me encargué de que mi note book le llegue a Seto junto con el proyecto entero. Por lo demás no tengas pendiente, puedes accesar a mi cuenta con la intranet de la empresa. Deje copias de todos los archivos ahí. Están listos desde ayer. Solo hará falta que ayudes a Seto a presentar el proyecto a los inversionistas.

—Más despacio, Yugi. ¿En qué parte me explicaste por qué te estas yendo de la empresa? ¿Por qué estas renunciando?

—Me voy a Egipto —Joey se llevó una mano al rostro al escuchar eso—. No podré seguir con mi vida si no hago esto, Joey.

—Yugi… ¿Hacer qué? No a lo mismo otra vez.

—Voy a buscar a Atemu.

—Vas a buscar arena y piedras y te vas solo. Entra en razón y regresa al trabajo, por favor.

—Lo siento, Joey. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero aunque no me puedas entender esto es algo que necesito hacer.

—Yugi, no vas a encontrar nada cuando llegues allá, y conociendo a Seto quizás tampoco encuentres nada cuando regreses aquí.

—No importa. Atemu tiene que estar ahí.

—Vas a dejar a Rebecca, tu casa, tu vida y tu trabajo por ir a buscar un faraón muerto. Atemu está muerto, Yugi. Muerto. El abuelo también se murió y no te habla cada vez que vas a llevarle flores, ¡¿verdad?

—No espero que lo entiendas.

Joey suspiró con fastidió.

—Insisto. Estás bien solo en esto, viejo. Que te vaya bien en tu aventura —Joey colgó la llamada y Yugi guardó su iPhone. Por su lado, Joey se tomó un segundo para respirar y regresó a la llamada con Seto.

—Tardaste demasiado. Los inversionistas ya están aquí y un paquete de Yugi acaba de llegarme. Qué demonios pasa con ese imbécil.

—Ya localicé al imbécil —exclamó Joey—. Vamos a tener que presentar el proyecto nosotros solos. Yugi se marcha.

Tras terminar su llamada, Yugi volvió en si al escuchar la voz de una mujer por los altavoces del aeropuerto. Su vuelo estaba por salir.

Aquella decisión cambiaría muchas cosas en su vida, pero Yugi solo podía confiar en que al final fueran cambios buenos. Tenía esperanzas, sueños, anhelos. Su deseo por reencontrarse con Atemu era más fuerte que su miedo por perder todo lo que había ganado en esos años. Estaba arriesgando hasta el respeto que Joey y Seto sentían por él, y si regresaba sin Atemu no sabía que le podía esperar con sus amigos. Quizás no le perdonarían el abandonarlos de repente.

Ciertamente su destino se veía incierto, pero Yugi, riéndose, se calmó al pensar que ya hacía años había aprendido que el destino no sujeta a nadie. El reencontrarse con Atemu dependería de él, o al menos eso era lo que deseaba pensar.

En las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba Yugi, una variada travesía primero en auto y después en un peculiar cochecito sin puertas que era un taxi, el mercado se extendía por doquier a donde se mirara y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pasó un largo rato antes de que Yugi encontrara a un hombre dispuesto a llevarlo hasta Gizeh montado sobre el lomo de un camello.

— ¿Primera vez por aquí, señor? —preguntó el dueño de los camellos. Yugi tardó un poco en responder, pues se sintió extrañado. Nunca antes lo habían llamado señor.

—No, es la segunda.

—Es un camino largo hasta Gizeh. ¿No va a comprar alimentos antes de marchar?

—Aquí llevo todo —dijo Yugi, y al mismo tiempo le dio un par de golpecitos a su morral. Lo llevaba bien puesto y repleto de alimentos y agua fresca. Esperaba que la cantimplora especial la conservara así—. Vámonos. Estoy ansioso por llegar.

En el camino, el guía y Yugi se echaron a la plática y se fueron conociendo. Con la charla y con las dunas fueron pasando las horas sin que el panorama cambiara mucho. Todo cuanto se veía al frente era el horizonte y las arenas del desierto; y según se fue acercando el crepúsculo, las sombras de las dunas se sumaron al paisaje.

—Hace muchos años solo los viejos pasaban por aquí para ver las pirámides —contaba el hombre de los camellos—. Viejos y algunos arqueólogos. Parece que el tiempo atrae a gente cada vez más joven. Todos en busca de la aventura de sus vidas.

—Se lo toman muy en serio, verdad —dijo Yugi con una risilla. No pudo evitar notar que estaba feliz, y supo de inmediato que de repente las cosas estaban bien; y a la vez se reía al darse cuenta de que ese era el primer día en que se reía de lo que fueron las cosas cuando él y sus amigos ayudaron a Atemu. En realidad se habían tomado las cosas muy en serio.

—Sí —contestó el hombre, y antes de continuar se jalo las barbas grises y respiró ruidosamente—. Se nota que usted viene por algo más que una aventura.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Se le nota en todo. Lo veo igual que cuando miro a estos animales y casi entiendo lo que están pensando. Eso es mucho. Con un animal no queda duda, con la gente… siempre es más difícil estar seguro de lo que piensan, pero a usted se le nota que viene por algo más igual que si lo hubiera visto toda la vida.

Yugi no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto, pero en cualquier caso sabía que el anciano guía había visto a través de él y lo había descubierto. Sí, él estaba ahí por algo más que una aventura, y al pensarlo y recordar a Atemu se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sentir su cabelló corto. Lo había hecho durante todo el trayecto, llevándose un pañuelo sobre la cabeza a ratos cuando más lo molestaba el calor.

—Póngase esto —dijo el guía ofreciéndole un sombrero a Yugi—. El sol del desierto aún está fuerte para alguien tan pálido.

—Gracias —Ojalá me lo hubieran ofrecido antes, pensó. Yugi se puso el sombrero y tocó la solapa de su saco bajo el morral de tela. No pudo evitar recordar las historias de su abuelo, aquellas sobre sus visitas a Egipto durante los últimos años en los que viajo por el mundo. Después de eso, miró a lo lejos y por fin pudo ver las pirámides en la distancia contra el cielo teñido de cúrcuma—. Parece que llegamos.

El guía farfulló un poco y escupió en la arena.

—Es engañoso lo que uno cree por los ojos. Todavía nos tomará varias horas llegar a la base de las pirámides. Lo mejor por ahora es montar un campamento y descansar.

—Ya veo. Entonces hay que hacer eso ya. No falta mucho para que anochezca.

El hombre no se hizo esperar por una respuesta, aunque no fue la que Yugi imaginó.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —dijo el guía—. Usted es algo de ese viejo Solomon Moto.

— ¿Usted conoció a mi abuelo?

El hombre asintió.

—Lo guie por éste desierto muchas veces. Siempre que no estaba hablando de algún juego estúpido, hablaba de su familia. Era necio y muy bueno en el juego, no importaba en que apostara, siempre salía ganándome el muy bribón. Era un buen tipo, pero había dejado demasiado por viajar en busca de juegos y retos. Estaba obsesionado con las apuestas y con los juegos novedosos —Yugi escuchaba atentamente, casi absorto. Aquella descripción lo hacía sentir asustado y animado a la vez—. La última vez que lo vi partió al valle de los reyes con un par de rufianes. Eran traicioneros como las víboras del desierto, pero conocían éstas arenas mejor que nadie… no sé qué fue de ellos. Probablemente, al final se los trago la arena igual que a los demás.

En ese momento Yugi entendía a su madre. No por nada se lo dijo muchas veces, él era como su abuelo. Tan necio como él, aferrado a los juegos y al pasado, aferrado a salir en busca de algo por lo que tendría que pagar con todo lo demás que pudiera poseer. Parecía ser que incluso su búsqueda más osada terminaría en Egipto.

—El abuelo dijo que dejaría los juegos el día que perdiera en uno. Mamá solía decir que en ese caso el abuelo no regresaría pronto. El día que regresó fue de Egipto.

— ¿Dijo en que juego perdió?

Yugi negó lo dicho en un ademan con la cabeza.

—Nunca. Pero yo siempre lo supe… él habría entendido éste viaje.

Al caer la noche Yugi se dio cuenta de que los detalles en las historias de su abuelo eran ciertos. Siempre se preguntó si serían verdad o si había algunas exageraciones, pero el mismo desierto le dio las pruebas que necesitaba para creer.

Parecía irreal, casi loco, pero en verdad las noches del desierto eran muy frías. Recordaba pocas ocasiones en las que sintiera un frio como ese y solo se reconfortaba un poco si se mantenía cerca de la fogata que encendió con la ayuda del guía.

De las arenas, donde antes no se veía otra cosa, ahora alcanzaba a divisar escarabajos que salían de lo profundo, y algunos otros a lo lejos arrastrando cada uno un trozo de excremento de los camellos que dormitaban en un rincón echados sobre las patas.

Aquella visión le sacó una risa, y en lugar de sentir repulsión se alegró al pensar en su abuelo y en que él dijo la verdad al hablar de esas cosas. Sentía cariño al recordar a su abuelo, pero a la vez se le hacía gracioso el haber llegado a eso a causa del cargamento de los escarabajos.

Tras una frugal comida de pan y agua, por que Yugi no tenía ganas de más tras las historias del guía, Yugi se quitó su sacó y lo usó a modo de cobija. De almohada tenía el costado de uno de los camellos y sobre él un espectáculo en el firmamento. En Domino había tantas luces que casi no se veían estrellas. Ahí, había tantas estrellas que Yugi no se daba abasto al mirarlas.

—Seguramente Atemu vio esto muchas veces —pensó Yugi.

— ¿No quiere entrar a la tienda? —preguntó el guía. Como era parte de su oficio iba preparado con lo necesario para montar una tienda pequeña. No le correspondía, pero con el frio del desierto le tenía compasión a Yugi. Para él, Yugi era piel y hueso.

—Eh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Yugi. El hombre le respondió asintiendo al tiempo que lo llamaba con un movimiento de la mano— Gracias —Yugi echó un último vistazo al cielo y entró a la tienda. Por romántico que fuera, el frio era demasiado para pasarlo en apenas una delgada camisa de oficina con un saco por cobija; y tenía que admitir que el olor a camello no era de su agrado—. Ya me acostumbraré —pensó para sus adentros mientras se acomodaba en el espacio libre del suelo. Era entonces que se daba cuenta de que aunque ahí olía mejor, las mantas sobre las que dormirían no eran tan cálidas como el costado de los camellos.

El abuelo le contaba de las veces en las que durmió bajo el cielo del desierto en su fino esmoquin negro, sin cobija alguna pese al frio. Le contaba que aunque algunos guías preferían las tiendas, otros se las arreglaban solo con los camellos. El abuelo decía haber pasado muchas noches dormitando como un bebe al solo acojo de los camellos. Durmiendo entre dos o tres casi no se sentía el frio, y en ocasiones hasta se le olvidaba.

Ahora Yugi tenía que darle la razón al abuelo mientras esperaba a que su propio cuerpo le diera calor a las mantas. Estaban frías y ásperas, pero dentro de la tienda no corría tanto el viento y poco a poco se le fue pasando el frio. Cuando al fin sintió el calor suficiente y sin tener conciencia del tiempo, se durmió.

Por la mañana el sol estaba alto y el calor era muy fuerte, pero aún así Yugi tuvo que dejarse el saco, solo que sobre la cabeza, antes de ponerse el sombrero. Tenía la sensación de que el día estaba aun más caluroso que el anterior y recordaba las palabras del anciano sobre las horas que pasarían antes de llegar a las pirámides.

—Las pirámides se ven algo raras desde aquí —comentó Yugi.

—Desde aquí parecen espejismos del desierto, pero están ahí tan solidas como hace siglos. Acuérdese de esto, señor, nunca rete a una pirámide cuando se aventure en el desierto, por que el hombre le teme al tiempo, pero el tiempo solo teme a las pirámides.

—Mi abuelo solía decir algo así… pero no recuerdo que lo hiciera… solo sé que lo hizo. Alguna vez me aconsejó igual que usted.

—Pues no debe olvidarlo. Acuérdese bien que en el día el sol del desierto es un asesino silencioso e implacable; y por la noche el frío le congela a uno los huesos. Calcule bien sus provisiones, las horas de viaje y nunca olvide su sombrero o un turbante como el mío. Si reta al desierto o a las pirámides, saldrá perdiendo. No crea que puede alcanzar las pirámides fácilmente solo por que las siente cerca. Están vivas como usted y yo, por eso al mirarlas, hay veces que uno las cree espejismos. Es por que saben que estamos cerca y desde ahora nos advierten que tengamos el pie izquierdo por delante.

—El corazón por delante, ¿verdad?

El guía asintió.

—Si les muestra respeto, ellas no lo mataran. Amman vive bajo la arena del desierto y se traga a los viajeros que no escuchan a las pirámides y no ponen el corazón por delante.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Yugi.

—Las historias que solía contarme mi abuelo solían divertirme mucho antes de ir a dormir, pero las suyas tienen algo muy diferente… me hace sentir que caminamos sobre algo latente.

—Algo vivo, sí. El desierto está vivo, se lo dije. Egipto es tierra de misterios que solo unos pocos llegan a comprender.

La andada continuaba sin que pararan los camellos. Yugi prestó atención al hecho por un segundo, y de nuevo se le venía a la mente el abuelo. Sus decires sobre los largos periodos de tiempo que los camellos pasaban sin beber agua resultaban ser tan ciertos como todo lo demás.

—Muchos arqueólogos visitan las pirámides con menos reverencia —dijo Yugi—, pero estoy seguro de que aman lo que las pirámides tengan aún para decirles.

El hombre mantuvo una expresión seria.

—Ellos no saben el peligro al que se exponen, pero no por nada muchos de ellos están muertos o perdidos —la expresión de Yugi cambió drásticamente a una algo consternada, y a la vez llena de intriga—. El desierto está vivo y le abre paso a quien quiere; las pirámides también, y al igual que el desierto, le abren sus misterios sólo a quienes quieren. Desde el día en que se colocó el primer bloque de granito, hasta el día en que las recubrieron, incluso hasta hoy, las pirámides han latido con la fuerza de un corazón humano. Ni los ladrones, esos asquerosos profanadores, pudieron robarles su aliento divino. Aun cuando falte el cuerpo profanado de nuestros antiguos monarcas, sus almas quedan dentro privadas de la paz por la eternidad.

—Las almas… siguen dentro de las pirámides.

El guía asintió.

—Un faraón no abandona su morada eterna, aun cuando se lo priva del goce de poniente.

— ¿Qué pasa si no hay cuerpo? —preguntó Yugi con miedo y al no obtener respuesta por unos segundos el suspenso le hizo un bulto en el pecho que le cortaba el aire.

—No hay descanso. Por eso no nos gustan los arqueólogos. Es sólo un título moderno para nombrar ladrones.

—Ellos trabajan muy duro para preservar el legado de los faraones. Así evitan que las tormentas de arena o los ladrones consuman más las reliquias.

El guía escupió otra vez, casi como si escupiera a un blanco específico. A Yugi se le figuro que se había imaginado escupirle a uno de los susodichos arqueólogos.

—Ladrones, todos son iguales. Profanadores de tumbas con equipos novedosos. Se disfrazan detrás de una causa noble para robar a la luz del día.

—Mi abuelo solía ser arqueólogo… el amaba éste país y todos sus misterios.

— ¿Y qué fue de esa vieja cabra? —preguntó el hombre levantando el mentón.

Yugi respondió con pesadumbre.

—Partió de éste mundo. Cayó enfermo y murió, pero su salud ya no era tan buena como antes. Estoy seguro de que nada tuvo que ver su amor por la arqueología.

—Hum.

—Mi abuelo siempre se sintió apegado a este país, a lo antiguo de él. A las raíces. Le tomó muchos años entender por qué, pero finalmente lo hizo. Creo que él sabía que el desierto y sus monumentos lo acogieron como a un amigo, no como aun extraño. Alguien que logró lo que él no es ladrón para el desierto.

—Hablas como un viejo, muchacho —de repente, el trato del guía era distinto. Por ese único momento le habló con menos respeto—. Solo recuerde. Uno no elige ser amigo o ser ladrón, eso lo deciden las pirámides y el desierto. Uno solo puede mostrar respeto a cada paso y esperar no pisar mal. Cuando lleguemos a la base de las pirámides, asegúrese de que su corazón siga por delante mostrando respeto al faraón.

Yugi sonrió.

—Lo tendré muy presente.

Al rato, montados aun sobre los camellos, Yugi y el guía quedaron de frente a las tres grandes pirámides. Era cuestión de que los camellos dieran unos cuantos pasos más para alcanzarlas, pero la vista provocaba reverencia. Ni aun el guía que había visto aquello cientos de veces pudo contener un suspiro de admiración.

—Las pirámides nos reciben a su sombra —dijo el guía—. No olvide mostrar sus respetos.

—Mi respeto por estas pirámides siempre estará ahí, pero no vengo a verlas a ellas sino a un templo que queda aquí cerca.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó el guía con cierto asombro, cierto recelo.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—No sé de que templo habla, pero para éste viejo hay un límite a lo que los ojos tienen permitido ver. No me atreveré a ir en busca de otras construcciones que no haya visto antes, por que estoy seguro de que esas son las que el desierto oculta.

Yugi no se atrevió a mencionar que el templo había sido ubicado por varios arqueólogos hacía tiempo. No después de la charla que tuvieron. Aunque en cualquier caso, Yugi se imaginaba que eso el hombre ya lo sabía. Era una cuestión más de respeto que de conocimiento.

—No le pido que me acompañe hasta la entrada del templo, pero ¿no podría al menos acompañarme cerca? Yo recuerdo el camino y le aseguro que me acercaré solo.

—Bien. Lo llevaré cerca con mis camellos, pero eso va como costo extra.

Yugi sonrió, asintiendo.

—Gracias, mi buen _fellah_ —exclamó Yugi levantando un poco su sombrero por el frente. Vieja costumbre enseñada por su abuelo, le pareció bien emplearla en ese momento.

Con las sombras del los camellos a un costado extendiéndose sobre la arena, y un camino de huellas dejadas atrás, el guía y Yugi pasaron de largo las pirámides en silencio. Apenas un par de kilómetros más era lo que faltaba para llegar al lugar indicado. Desde ese punto en delante, Yugi debería apearse del camello y seguir solo.

Al llegar, Yugi caminó unos metros en dirección a las ruinas que se veían adelante. La agitación lo tomó por sorpresa y era consiente del latido de su corazón. Con cada paso se iba agotando la luz de ese día; y al llegar a la entrada que descendía dentro de las ruinas de Kuruelna, las sombras de la tarde pasaron sobre Yugi y se alejaron tras la construcción erigida en aquella formación rocosa. Sobre el dintel del templo el ojo de Anubis marcaba la entrada a lo sagrado; eso fue lo último que Yugi alcanzó a ver antes de que el lugar se convirtiera en boca de chacales.

—Atemu —susurró Yugi, colocando su mano sobre el marco de la entrada tallado en la roca viva. Aquella sensación en su piel, el calor que aun emanaba de la roca, la arena del desierto y la erosión causada por los siglos; todo le llegó a Yugi y todo le recordó a Atemu. Solo cuando sintió que estaba de pie frente a la tumba de quien amaba, le vino como un vuelco frenético en el corazón—. Y yo que pensaba que tu tumba solía colgar de mi cuello…

Con un suspiro, Yugi sintió que en delante se le cerraba el camino. No tenía idea de qué haría o qué buscaría. Cada roca que cubría el descenso de la entrada era más pesada que él y con seguridad no levantaría una sola. Si lo consiguiera, era seguro que el templo yacería devastado; y si consiguiera llegar ahí, aun le restaba el problema de que el piso al interior del templo había colapsado, llevándoselo todo dentro de las entrañas de la tierra.

Había llegado muy lejos y dejado todo cuanto le importaba. Parado ahí, inerte y sin opciones, se aferraba a la idea de hacer valer sus esfuerzos; sólo que no sabía cómo.

Al rato, con el campamento armado, el guía sacó unos tasajos de carne seca y le ofreció a Yugi. Él, inapetente pero extenuado, aceptó el humilde alimento y en cambio ofreció fruta de su morral. Los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro y encendieron una fogata con el estiércol de los camellos. Las luces y sombras no cesaban de bailar al mecerse las flamas con el viento del desierto; y el fulgor dorado del fuego les iluminaba los rostros. Tras ellos, donde ya casi no alcanzaba la luz, los objetos parecían cobrar un tono azulado. Más allá de eso, todo era una completa oscuridad.

Esa noche Yugi decidió dormir entre los camellos, como su abuelo solía hacer. De repente le pareció que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su abuelito y se preguntaba si de verdad tenía algún control en el asunto. Nuevamente reprobaba sus ideas sobre el destino y buscaba una explicación menos mística, más racional. Se rió de si mismo. Ese viaje era todo menos racional. Racional habría sido llegar temprano a su trabajo y no hacer enfadar a Seto y a Joey. El único problema con eso, era que en ello no habría conseguido ser feliz.

—Quizás no te encuentre —pensó Yugi—, pero al menos intentaré encontrarte. Solo así podré regresar a casa y continuar mi vida.

Yugi se acurrucó como un niño sobre el pelaje de los dos animales y jaló del saco hasta que le cubrió la boca. Algo de arena se le metió a los zapatos, pero no le importó. Entre pensamientos que tenía mientras esperaba el sueño se acordó de haber tenido esa sensación mucho tiempo atrás, cuando niño, jugando con su abuelo cerca de la playa. De pronto podía sentir el calor del sol, la brisa del mar y las olas jugueteando entre sus dedos llenos de arena. Por un momento, hasta pudo recordar el sabor de una nieve de fruta y la boca le supo a dulce y a miel.

Cuando se convenció de que ya no podía traer de regreso aquel sabor a infancia a su boca, Yugi abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que estaba igual de oscuro que si cerraba los ojos. Entonces miró al cielo, y ahí todo era distinto. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas otra vez.

Alguna vez, en casa y siendo un niño, el abuelo lo arropó y en lugar de contarle historias sobre sus viajes, le contó una sobre la muerte. Al principio tuvo miedo, pero con las primeras palabras el abuelo cautivó su corazón. Aquella era la historia del viaje del faraón a la eternidad y de un terrible camino lleno de pruebas y tentaciones. Solo si el faraón lograba sortear esas pruebas con excitó el sol saldría de nuevo por la mañana; si no, el mundo quedaría inmerso en la oscuridad. Para que el sol saliera cada mañana, el faraón debía hacer su viaje durante las noches.

Para Yugi, eso solo podía significar que en ese momento un faraón estaba recorriendo el río de los infiernos camino a la gloria. Quizás era el turno de Yami de recorrer ese río, quizás ya lo había recorrido muchas veces. Ni aún en su corazón lo podía saber, pero por primera vez se preguntó si al encontrar a Atemu no estaría perturbando su descanso. No le gustaba pensar que ese descanso significaba que Atemu estaba en un reposo total que no le permitiera acordarse de él.

—Y si has sentido mi ausencia… —pensó— entonces no estás descansando… —suspiró— No sé cómo va a terminar esto.

El frío fue cediendo y Yugi abrió lo ojos. Frente a él, el amanecer alejando las sombras a su paso. La arena, polvo fino en sus manos escapándosele entre los dedos. El disco solar apareció sin falta ante sus ojos sacándole unas lágrimas. Estaba más brillante de lo que podía recordarlo por días anteriores.

—Atemu. Alguien cruzó con éxito.

— ¿Quiere regresar al pueblo? —preguntó el guía que salió de su tienda y comenzaba a desarmarla.

—No —contestó Yugi—. Primero voy a tomar unas fotos.

El guía exhaló sacando el airé de golpe. Veía en Yugi lo que veía en muchos otros. Al final solo le concernía ocuparse de su trabajo y cuanto más tiempo pasara su paga sería más alta; más a veces, viendo las intenciones de las personas a través de sus ojos, era como si su alma tragara un poco de ellas, incomodándolo.

Escupió, metió su mano entre el chaleco que traía sobre la sotana y sacó una pipa y un encendedor por demás viejo. Le dio el primer toque como si sorbiera de un popote mientras sacaba unos anteojos diminutos, muy oscuros, y se los puso al exhalar el humo igual que si fuera una chimenea. Parecía que se desinflaba y se le reacomodaban las arrugas cada vez que echaba fuera el humo.

—No hay mejor manera de morir—masculló el anciano sentado sobre la arena, fumando con gran gusto. A su lado, uno de los camellos se levantó y se alejó, molesto a causa del humo; el otro, se quedo ahí y con cada bocanada de su amo ponía a trabajar las narinas, inhalando tanto como podía.

Mientras tanto, Yugi estaba absorto en su labor. Daba gracias por haber cargado con un par de memorias adicionales y con su iPhone. Tomó fotos de lo que le fue posible con máxima calidad. Cuando terminó se tiró en la arena del lado del barranco en el que había algo de sombra. A un lado estaba el guía, fumando aun. Dos o tres metros los separaban, sin embargo el olor a tabaco ya estaba causándole una jaqueca a Yugi.

—Voy a caminar un poco por ese lado —anunció Yugi haciendo una seña.

—No debería alejarse de quien lo pueda acompañar en el desierto —dijo el guía—. Todo cuanto los otros vinieron a buscar, a veces incluso los mismos hombres, todo se lo llevó la arena; y si usted se confía la arena podría llevárselo a usted también —las palabras del guía fueron contundentes—. Lo que usted ha venido a buscar, hace mucho que se lo llevo la arena; ya no está aquí, sino bien oculto bajo nuestros pies, a veces en frente de nuestros ojos. El desierto hace su esfuerzo por ocultar sus misterios, y lo hace lo mejor que puede. Es todo lo que busca, pero a veces decide alimentarse de turistas descuidados o de curiosos sin respeto.

—Usted cuenta historias demasiado tenebrosas. Hace que se me enchine la piel.

El viejo se retiró la pipa de la boca y miró fijo a los ojos de Yugi. En eso el camello cogió la pipa con los dientes y echó a correr para evitar que el anciano se la quitara.

— ¡Maldito animal traicionero! ¡Regresa aquí! Aggrrr… ahora tendremos que esperar a que ese pillo entre en gana de trabajar antes de irnos.

El anciano sabía que no iba a conseguir acercarse al animal hasta que se hubiera fumado todo el tabaco. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y le molestaba no haberlo visto venir. Otra vez.

Dentro de Yugi las ideas iban y venían, pero todas rondando en torno a lo que aquel hombre había dicho. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el camino a Atemu ya no lo encontraría por medio de Kuruelna. Tenía que buscar otra manera de llegar a él.

**Continuará…**


	2. De regreso al pasado

La Puerta

Capítulo 02: De regreso al pasado

**L**os días pasaron en Egipto y Yugi aun no pretendía dejar el país. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, los días se convirtieron en meses y antes que lo notara ya estaba hablando el idioma local en el día a día. Con su estadía entre la gente del vulgo que vivía de las ventas en el mercado, Yugi se fue relacionando mucho más con los objetos pertenecientes a la cultura, así como descubriendo pequeñas antigüedades, aunque fuera sólo ocasionalmente.

Su cabello ya había crecido y llamaba mucho la atención. No había lugar del mundo donde no se lo reconociera a pesar del tiempo transcurrido fura de los duelos. Por todo ello decidió andar a la usanza del lugar, usar la ropa que usaban los hombres del lugar y cubrir su cabellera y cuello a diario con una tela blanca.

Los días sumido en sus meditaciones le habían dado tiempo de pensar qué hacer para obtener pistas. Recordaba claramente el vínculo entre los monstruos del duelo y sus dueños, y aunque el no fuera Atemu, Yugi confiaba en que al menos sus deseos, su alma o alguna cosa mágica servirían de puente para traer de regreso a Atemu o al menos conseguir pistas sobre cómo hacerlo.

Un día, caminando por el basar, Yugi salió a comprar fruta para el desayuno cuando tropezó con un hombre, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Yugi, apenado, le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

— ¡Ra! Lo siento mucho, permítame ayudarlo… —Yugi detuvo sus palabras al darse cuenta de que conocía a aquella persona— ¡Bakura!

— ¿Yugi? ¡Yugi! Jesús, eres tú. Que gusto me da verte de nuevo, amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a pasar un tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas. Pensaba quedarme sólo unos días, pero no fueron suficientes —Yugi soltó una risilla y se llevó una mano tras la cabeza. Bakura, al ver aquello, sonrió. Los ojos le brillaron al contemplar el semblante de su amigo.

—No has cambiado nada. Eres el mismo Yugi que recuerdo de la escuela.

Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras más, ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar contando sus experiencias en la zona. Resultaba ser que Bakura estaba ahí por su padre en una investigación que se llevaba a cabo principalmente en el museo de El Cairo junto a Ishizu, Odion y Marik. Apoyados con la nueva tecnología desarrollada en el extranjero, los investigadores esperaban determinar si un faraón, cuya momia resguardaban en el museo, había muerto de una rara enfermedad aun no catalogada.

Después de mucho caminar ya habían llegado a la ciudad y dejado el área del pueblo tras ellos. Yugi cayó en la cuenta de que no había comprado la fruta y comenzaba a sentir hambre. Así, y sin querer despedirse uno del otro, Bakura terminó invitando a Yugi a desayunar con él en el hotel en el que se estaba hospedando.

—Está zona es muy bonita —dijo Yugi mirando la avenida desde lo alto de la terraza. Luego mordió su emparedado de mermelada y dio un sorbo a su té.

—Sí. No es muy lujoso, pero la vista vale la pena y se ajusta a nuestro presupuesto.

—Tengo la sensación de que estas muy convencido de lo que haces. Me alegra que estés haciendo algo que amas y más aun por que lo estas haciendo con tu papá. Sé que siempre deseaste pasar más tiempo con él.

—Sí, el trabajo nos ha unido. Qué puedo decir, él arqueólogo, yo antropólogo. Hacemos lo que nos gusta y nos ayudamos. Somos un buen equipo.

—Te envidio. Tienes a tu papá contigo. Yo ya no tengo el gusto de conversar con mi abuelo.

Bakura cambió su mirada al escuchar el comentario y guardo silencio por respeto a Yugi. Luego, dijo:

—El abuelo siempre fue bueno con todos nosotros. Creo que todos lo extrañamos el día que falleció, pero puedo entender lo que se siente aunque no fuera mi abuelo. Sentí lo mismo cuando murió mamá. Ella y yo podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa y siempre nos entendíamos. Tú te sentías igual cuando hablabas con el abuelo.

—Sí. Él y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común. Los juegos, principalmente, pero también el interés por el mundo antiguo. Egipto y sus misterios, ¡que personajes!

—Pero no es por eso que has venido aquí —dijo Bakura—. Es por lo que sucedió con los artículos hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm —Yugi se sintió algo incomodo al verse descubierto, pero aquello duro poco—, eres bueno juzgando. Te va bien la profesión. Sí, vengo por lo de Atemu. Estoy decidido a encontrarlo.

Bakura dejo ver una mueca que denotaba una clara desaprobación. Casi como si creyera que eso era una locura.

—Yugi, la misión que tenías era ayudarlo a encontrar sus memorias. Luego se trato de ayudarlo a ir al otro mundo. ¿Para qué quieres traerlo de regreso y echar todo a perder? Atemu ya está donde debe estar.

—No, necesito encontrarlo. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Él y yo siempre deseamos tener algo, pero estábamos resignados a que sería imposible por que el tenía que irse. Ni siquiera me despedí de él como me habría gustado.

—Yugi. Eres un adulto, tienes una profesión en la que se te paga muy bien, la gente te admira y te respeta. En casa te espera alguien que te quiere y tus amigos aun se acuerdan de ti. No tires eso por un recuerdo… esa fantasía sobre el amor de Atemu se ha apoderado de tu vida… honestamente, creía que después de tantos años ya era asunto olvidado.

—Lo intenté, Bakura, de verdad… pero no puedo vivir así. Me di cuenta de que lo amo demasiado.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, Yugi. Cuando la gente muere no hay nada que hacer. Él estuvo muerto desde el principio.

—Nadie habría creído las cosas por las que pasamos… si esas cosas fueron posibles, por que no podría serlo reencontrarme con él.

—No sucedió.

— ¿Qué?

—Si eso te ayuda, solo pretende que no sucedió y sigue con tu vida.

—Antes no habrías hablado así.

—Yugi, Atemu se quedó en el pasado. Déjalo ahí y regresa a casa. No vas a lograr regresar el tiempo para traerlo de vuelta. Tienes que seguir con tu vida.

—Has cambiado mucho…

—Yugi, todo está cambiando todo el tiempo. Estas aferrado al pasado.

—Solo estoy tratando de reencontrarme con la persona que quiero.

—Pues creo que eso no te va a funcionar muy bien.

—Tal vez no fue una buena idea venir aquí —Yugi se levanto dando señas de irse, pero Bakura lo detuvo.

—Espera, Yugi… —Bakura suspiró—quizás pueda ofrecerte alguna esperanza, aunque me pese decirlo por que realmente no creo en nada de esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Yugi— realmente no quiero que me digas que no voy a conseguir esto.

Bakura negó en un ademán, cerrando los ojos. Luego, se puso de pie y fue a buscar unos papeles a su librero. Un enorme mueble repleto de libros antiguos, pergaminos, estatuillas y otras curiosidades. Debido a su enorme valor como material de investigación, su padre y él no repararon en gastos a la hora de hacer el viaje. Debían llevarlo como respaldo para sus estudios.

—Mira, hemos tenido algunos problemas con la investigación debido a estos pergaminos —comenzó Bakura—. No sabemos qué dicen y nos urge descifrarlo para poder continuar. Si tú puedes descifrarlos tendrías un trabajo seguro en relación al antiguo Egipto. Creo que eso te interesa.

—No dije nada sobre un empleo.

—Pero lo necesitas. No creo que Seto te de trabajo de nuevo como un favor a "los viejos tiempos".

—Dijiste que me darías esperanza… yo aprecio esto, pero no veo de que manera me puede ayudar a resolver la búsqueda de Atemu.

—Por que nuestra investigación es sobre la dinastía a la que perteneció Atemu —aquello cautivo la atención de Yugi en el acto. Bakura lo noto sin tardanza—. Ahora tengo tu interés —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me apena mucho lo que estas haciendo, Yugi. Conocí a algunos arqueólogos que lo dejaron todo por esta profesión, por el amor al pasado… el profesor Yoshimori, por ejemplo. Creo que aun lo recuerdas.

—Claro que sí… Joey le tumbó algunos dientes… no creo que el nos haya olvidado a nosotros.

—Como sea, ¿te interesa el trabajo?

Yugi Suspiró.

—Así… quizás pueda encontrar una pista sobre cómo reencontrarme con Atemu. Quizás algo en esos pergaminos o figurillas… no encontraré algo así si regreso a buscar entre las tumbas vacías.

—Tendrías acceso a todos los tesoros que nosotros podamos investigar. Lees los jeroglíficos que usaba la realeza mucho mejor que cualquiera en nuestro equipo. A parte de ti y de Seto, no conozco a nadie más que sea capaz de leer estas escrituras. Son demasiado complejas. Hay muchas abreviaturas y todas son propias del rango de la realeza… tú podrías ayudarnos mucho.

—Lo haré, pero explícame algo.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué no le piden ayuda a Ishizu, Marik o a Odion?

—Mmm, me temo que eso no es posible. Ellos están muy ocupados… estamos por nuestra cuenta en esto y debemos arrojar resultados lo antes posible, o podríamos perder el patrocinio que conseguimos.

—Creo que será mejor que empiece a descifrar esos pergaminos —dijo Yugi al tiempo que se acercaba a tomar las hojas de papiro de la mano de Bakura—. Mmm, están en muy malas condiciones. Parece que se fueran a desquebrajar en cualquier momento, verdad.

—Te dejo para que pienses mejor —Bakura estaba por irse cuando Yugi lo detuvo.

—No es necesario. Solo trae papel y pluma y te dictaré lo que dice.

Bakura volteó, presa del asombro. Casi No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Resolviste todo tan rápido?

En el trascurso de ese día, Yugi logro leer las inscripciones de más material que aquel descifrado por todo el equipo de Bakura en un año. Bakura estaba asombrado, casi al borde del colapso, pero a la vez sentía una gran emoción y eso, además de la fascinación por el contenido que se revelaba con cada palabra de Yugi, era lo que lo mantenía trabajando.

Al término del día ya casi no quedaba material por descifrar en la habitación. Yugi leía todo más rápido de lo que Bakura alcanzaba a garrapatear en sus libretas y diarios. Era el trabajo de una vida, y todo se presento claramente ante él en cuestión de horas.

—Santo cielo, mi padre no va a creer esto. Creo que se ira de espaldas cuando le muestre lo que tenemos. ¡No tienes idea de lo que te espera, Yugi! Contigo en el equipo solo pueden sobrevenir cosas buenas.

—Está bien, solo me interesa poder permanecer en Egipto tanto como sea posible. Necesito encontrar la manera de llegar a Atemu.

El rostro de Bakura ensombreció con pesar al escuchar eso. Para él, Yugi solo necesitaba tiempo para ver que Atemu había muerto y que eso era definitivo. Al mismo tiempo, esperaba que un trabajo así le diera la oportunidad de entender que el pasado se queda en el pasado, junto con sus muertos. Bakura lo había aprendido bien trabajando en el museo todo ese tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yugi. Estoy seguro de que lo que necesitas para sentirte feliz sin Atemu lo vas a encontrar entre esas reliquias.

—Sé que tú necesitas que te ayude, y lo haré, pero entiende que no lo hago para distraerme. Lo hago para encontrar a Atemu.

Bakura asintió y se despidió antes de salir.

—Puedes dormir aquí mientras alquilamos otra habitación. Ahora iré a ver a mi padre para decirle que te nos unes y mostrarle tu trabajo. No te preocupes por nada y si necesitas algo solo habla a la recepción. Les diré que tú ocuparas la alcoba.

—Gracias.

Esa noche Yugi durmió con la sensación de que algo nuevo estaba comenzando a gestarse. Nunca lo imagino, pero de nuevo tenía la sensación de seguir los pasos de su abuelo. Hasta había terminado trabajando como arqueólogo para un viejo amigo de Inglaterra.

—Bueno, al menos su nacionalidad es distinta—dijo Yugi riendo un poco. Recordaba bien al profesor Hawkins. Ese investigador de los Estados Unidos, arqueólogo renombrado quien trabajara en algunas excavaciones con su abuelo. Y cómo olvidarlo… era el abuelo de Rebecca—. Espero que Rebecca no me odie por dejarla.

Yugi había dejado demasiadas cosas en Domino así como su abuelo también dejo muchas cosas ahí cuando fue joven, pero no tanto como él, ¿o si? De repente Yugi buscaba recordar claramente las fechas, los lugares, el orden en que habían sucedido las cosas según los relatos de su familia y según los de su abuelo. Encontró que algunas cosas no encajaban bien y que, de hecho, se contradecían. ¿Quién había sido realmente su abuelo en sus años de juventud? No podía saberlo con claridad, pero siempre pensó que tenía mucho en común con él y era ahora que podía comprobarlo.

Su pasado lo perseguía, o quizás el perseguía su pasado. No se sentía seguro de resolver una u otra cosa, pero al menos intentaba encontrarle sentido a aquellas situaciones. Era demasiada la necesidad que sentía por recuperar aquello que creía merecer: la compañía de la persona que amaba. Al menos decirle lo que siempre quiso decirle en el momento en que se fue. Al menos esa oportunidad.

Un mes después de estar trabajando en esa investigación, Yugi ya tenía un lugar seguro junto al equipo de Bakura y su padre. Su trabajo era bien reconocido y ya se estaban dando las primeras noticias en torno a su fantástica y rápida labor. Por todo el mundo ya se conocía bien el hecho de que el Rey de los juegos había dejado los duelos para convertirse en arqueólogo junto a otro quien también fuera duelista; y por ende, la gente más cercana a él no tardó mucho en enterarse por medio de los noticieros.

Entre tanto, una noche de trabajo como cualquier otra en el museo, Yugi estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones para que Bakura y sus compañeros lograran seguirle el paso. Debía terminar una extensa base de datos con los significados de cada abreviación y palabras específicas que aun se consideraban desconocidas, al menos para los demás. De alguna manera debía involucrar más al equipo y, claro, si ellos aprendían a leer lo mismo que él podía leer, eso daría avances aun mayores para el beneficio de la investigación.

Era demasiado tarde y Yugi comenzaba a sentir hambre, por lo que se levanto en busca de algo rápido que pudiera consumir. Tenía un mini refrigerador dispuesto en el lugar, lleno con dulces, pasteles, jugos, ensaladas empaquetadas y algunos alimentos para microondas. Entre todo, algunas cervezas, aunque prefería evitarlas. Por lo general era Bakura el que terminaba consumiéndolas cuando se le unía a Yugi en el trabajo.

—Ojalá aprendan a leer esto pronto —pensaba Yugi—, eso me quitaría algo de peso de encima.

Era bueno para el enterarse de tantas cosas acerca del pasado de Atemu, sobre su forma de vida y lo que había sido de sus ancestros, así como sacerdotes que fueron los predecesores de los que ayudaron a Atemu. Al momento, casi no le quedaba material relevante por investigar. Principalmente había cosas que le interesaban a Bakura por su valor histórico, pero Yugi quería llegar algo que le ayudara a abrir la puerta del inframundo.

Bakura sería la última persona en tratar de dar con un hallazgo así. Después de su drástica y desagradable experiencia con Nakhty Bakura, lo último que Ryou Bakura deseaba era volver a meterse con lo paranormal, incluso si era antiguo y estaba en desuso. Para el, lo que era antiguo y estaba en desuso no lo hacia carecer de respeto, y al mismo tiempo lo hacia aun mas peligroso que si estaba en uso puesto que se desconocía toda consecuencia probable o posible. No deseaba volver a ser consumido por un espíritu maligno.

Después de haber comido los restos de una sopa fría y un jugo de soya a punto de alcanzar la fecha de caducidad, Yugi se ocupaba de bajar los pergaminos escritos por los sacerdotes que servían al padre de Yami; y en el hotel Bakura tomaba una merecida siesta, o al menos lo intentaba.

No lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en Yugi, inmerso en el trabajo en el museo a sabiendas de que, por más bueno que fuera su trabajo, todo lo que en realidad le interesaba era encontrar un medio que le permitiera regresar a Yami del más allá. ¿Que se podría desatar debido a eso? No tenia idea, pero lo temía.

—No, si tengo idea —se dijo a si mismo. El había vivido las terribles consecuencias de abrir puertas desconocidas durante gran parte de su vida. De hecho, la mayoría de los recuerdos de su infancia estaban plagados de lagunas, debido a que por muchos años era Bakura quien tenía el control de su cuerpo y de sus acciones—. Gracias a Dios que eso ya se terminó. Espero que Yugi no se meta en problemas.

Le dolía ver a Yugi estar tan obsesionado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que durante aquel tiempo Yugi había llegado a acoplarse bien al trabajo y ya no estaba tan centrado en Atemu, sino en hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Se le había convertido en un modo de vida. Eso le agradaba a Bakura, más no las razones de Yugi.

Para Bakura, el oficio que había escogido le resultaba muy agradable, no así el ver que algunas personas eran consumidas por su mismo amor al pasado y a lo que ya no puede volver. El profesor Yoshimori tenía algún tiempo fuera de la escena en lo relacionado al antiguo Egipto, pero para Bakura era algo bueno. El sabía todo cuanto el profesor había perdido: entre ello, su familia, su esposa y su hijo. Todo lo perdió por su amor al pasado, en particular del antiguo Egipto. Era algo difícil de ver, pero Bakura debía verlo todos los días.

Ese tipo de cosas eran las que hacían que en ciertas ocasiones, Bakura pensara que debía de haber escogido otra profesión. Una en la que viera menos personas sufriendo a causa del pasado. Trataba de mantenerse positivo al respecto por que esa era su manera de salir a flote. Se mantenía tan positivo al respecto como le era posible, pero resultaba difícil. Había mucho en que pensar. En Inglaterra lo aguardaba una mujer agradable a la que pronto haría su esposa y ambos esperaban no tardar en formar una familia. Esos eran los pensamientos de Bakura.

De regreso en el Museo, Yugi sintió que se le aproximaba un terrible dolor de espaldas, así que salió de la oficina a caminar por el lugar. Bastante grande, en realidad aunque ahí se guardaba de todo, era dificilísimo encontrar cualquier cosa. Se guardaba un registro enorme de cada objeto en el museo, pero al momento en que se lo quería encontrar uno se embarcaba en una búsqueda tanto o más grande que encontrar otra pirámide en el desierto.

Yugi tenía la absoluta confianza de Ishizu, quien se encargaba de coordinar cada cosa en el museo, así que incluso tenia copia de las llaves para salir durante la noche de regreso al hotel. A decir verdad, terminaba de trabajar por la madrugada y, en ocasiones, duraba trabajando hasta el día siguiente. Nunca antes imagino que tendría tal carga de trabajo bajo su responsabilidad, o tal grado de confianza, pero lo había logrado y estaba feliz con ello. Aunque a la vez, se decía a si mismo que seria mucho mas feliz si lograba encontrar alguna pista sobre Atemu, sobre su alma, alguna manera de regresarlo al mundo de los vivos; y pensando eso se dirigió al sótano del museo donde albergaban la pieza más valiosas para Ishizu y su clan, la piedra del faraón, aquella que Atemu vio por primera vez en el museo de Domino.

—Aquí estas… —dijo Yugi. Te parecías mucho a mí, me pregunto si algún pariente mío perteneció a tu familia o es solo una coincidencia. Nunca termine de entender eso, querido Atemu… Ra, estoy hablando solo —Yugi suspiró y sacó algo de su bolsillo, luego, saco un encendedor y a su luz pudo contemplar la carta del mago oscuro. Aquella usada por Atemu en la batalla ceremonial—. Ojalá pudiéramos hablar como antes, amigo. Creo que quizás Bakura tiene razón en decir que esto se ha quedado en el pasado.

Yugi apagó el encendedor y lo guardo en su bolsa, luego guardo al Mago oscuro y de otra bolsa saco una cajetilla con cigarrillos. Saco de vuelta el encendedor, cogió fuego y comenzó a fumar.

—Atemu… —dijo por lo bajo. De pronto recordaba muchas cosas y se hacia a la idea de que aquellos tiempos, por buenos que hubieran sido, habían quedado atrás. Embarcado en una búsqueda sin más sentido que convencerse de haber hecho lo posible, se daba cuenta de que no conseguiría nada. Tenía un trabajo, había encontrado a un amigo en el camino y descubierto muchas cosas sobre su abuelo. Descubrió que se le parecía mucho, pero a la vez, pensaba que quizás deseaba hacer las cosas no solo por Atemu, sino por su abuelo. Había sido una perdida dura, era cierto, y aceptaba que lo extrañaba mucho, pero con todo ni su abuelo ni Atemu regresarían a su vida por adentrarse en aquella aventura.

Más aun, ahora era el único capaz de ayudar a un grupo de personas en una investigación que era el motivo de sus vidas; y después de mucho tiempo, por primera vez Yugi deseaba regresar a casa, pero no tenia opción. No podía dejar a todas esas personas, en especial a Bakura, sin ayudarlos a terminar aquel trabajo. Para Yugi era fácil por su conexión con el pasado. Aquella aventura con Atemu y lo antiguo le había dejado la habilidad de leer las inscripciones del pueblo de Atemu con tanta facilidad como si las conociera de toda la vida. No podía irse sin enseñarles cómo hacerlo, o los habría abandonado igual que abandonó a Seto y a Joey.

Joey, pensó, el estaba en Domino con Seto dedicándose arduamente a desarrollar un avanzado sistema de videojuegos, una consola que las superaría a todas. Se decía que habían tenido mucho éxito, pero también se decía que ocupaban a otro creativo en la empresa. Seto no era tonto y escogía a gente con talento, pero era claro que el público extrañaba los juegos creados por Yugi. Él lo sabía, de vez en cuando leía artículos que hablaban al respecto en el periódico. Era bueno para él versar su habilidad con el idioma escrito del área, pero siempre era más fácil obtener una copia del New York Times junto con el café de la mañana. Cosas que le había enseñado Bakura. Eso era lo que hacía Bakura cuando gastaba… gastar en exquisiteces.

La nostalgia invadió a Yugi al pensar aquello. No sabía en quién se había convertido, pero sabía en quien quería convertirse y en definitiva, esa persona terminaría su trabajo hasta el final y no abandonaría a un amigo en la hora más crítica. Estaba en Egipto por segunda vez en su vida y la realidad era que añoraba a Atemu, lo necesitaba y mucho, deseaba tenerlo con el una vez más, pero no era posible.

—Ahora vives sólo en mis recuerdos —dijo.

Su infancia estaba lejos, también sus amigos, igual los duelos. Los había mantenido cerca de su corazón por mucho tiempo hasta que una mañana, una loca mañana en la que no le gusto algo al mirarse al espejo, decidió que eso era por que no estaba haciendo lo que tenia que hacer. Había perdido la cabeza y dejado atrás demasiadas cosas. Finalmente, después de un rato, terminó su cigarrillo y se ocupó de limpiar la ceniza que cayó en el suelo con un pañuelo bastante gastado. Era el pañuelo que Joey recibió de Mai en el reino de los duelos.

—Eso tampoco terminó bien —suspiró otra vez—. Los buenos tiempos…

Tras guardarse el pañuelo de Mai pensando en lo mal que habían quedado las cosas entre su amigo y la chica, Yugi se fue a trabajar, convencido de lo que iba a hacer y por qué a sabiendas de que aquellos tiempos nunca regresarían.

En la mansión Kaiba, Seto y Joey estaban tomando la cena junto con Mokuba. Seto tenía una copia del Japan Times y lo leía con mucho interés mientras se llevaba un trozo de filete de res con salsa a la boca. Joey sabía bien lo que estaba leyendo y sentía cierto desanimo al respecto. Las cosas no habían quedado bien entre ellos y Yugi. Seto se decepcionó mucho de Yugi ya que lo consideraba un gran duelista y hasta llego a tenerle respeto como creativo, por que era un hecho que tenia buenas ideas cuando se trataba de inventar un videojuego, pero al abandonar el trabajo a ultima hora dejando todo "arreglado" antes de partir, se le hizo una muestra clara de lo que había en la cabeza de Yugi y no le gusto.

Seto era firme en sus ideas y no cambiaria de parecer. Le daban una razón una vez, y solo se la darían esa vez. Cuando Yugi regresara no tendría un trabajo esperándolo en Kaibacorp. Joey era de la misma opinión. Yugi siempre fue su mejor amigo. El chiquillo lo ayudo a salir del estado en el que vivía antes de conocerse cuando Joey era un vago, un maleante y un chico que se dedicaba únicamente a molestar a los demás por que se sentía solo… era un parasito, así se consideraba, sentía que no podía hacer nada bien y Yugi le enseñó a confiar en si mismo. En el transcurso del tiempo siempre se ayudaron y su idea de Yugi se mantuvo en gran estima, pero con la última decisión de Yugi, Joey sentía que no podría verlo igual nuevamente.

—Hermano —dijo Mokuba. El chico se había convertido en un adolescente y comenzaba a dar señas de ser muy parecido físicamente a su hermano. Incluso el talento, la genialidad, la habilidad con las computadoras parecían ser innatas—, ¿alguna vez perdonaras a Yugi? Digo, cualquiera comete un error, ¿no crees?

—No seas blando, Mokuba. En la vida debes sabes cuándo ponerle un alto a los demás, cuándo alejar a la gente que te estorba.

—No crees eso de verdad, ¿o sí?

—Mokuba.

—Sí, lo sé… tú no dices nada a la ligera.

Seto siguió comiendo y cambió la página para disponerse a hacer un sudoku, pasatiempo adquirido en los últimos días. Joey le había pegado esa maña, aunque a Joey no le gustaban mucho los sudokus, pero al menos había conseguido que seto absorbiera el habito de tener un pasatiempo, algo con que distraerse. Lo malo era que no duraba demasiado tiempo. Seto era tan hábil en las cuestiones matemáticas que resolvía el sudoku de inmediato. Fuera del problema con Yugi estaban pasando los mejores tiempos de sus vidas y eran felices juntos. Para ellos en ese momento su familia estaba completa y Yugi era lo que menos les importaba, incluso para Mokuba quien era el único en condenarlo con menos dureza.

En otro lugar del mundo, en el edificio de la corporación de Ilusiones Industriales, Pegasus se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles del más reciente proyecto que tenia en mente. Pronto se sintió cansado, mucho mas que de costumbre, así que finalmente decidió apagar su note book y marcharse a casa.

Subió a la cima del edificio y ya lo estaban esperando para llevarlo a casa. Un helicóptero privado lo llevaría a su mansión en las Vegas, recientemente heredada por su padre. La había remodelado para satisfacer sus gustos personales y, en la entrada de la casa, había colocado una pintura de Cecilia junto a las de su padre y su madre, además de una pintura de Shadi. No estaba del todo seguro sobre la conveniencia de colocar esas pinturas, quizás no era la mejor idea tener la imagen de Shadi ahí, en su pared, en su casa; y menos después de todos los quebrantos que había tenido que pasar debido a los asuntos relacionados con Egipto al seguirle los pasos a Shadi. Todo terminaba remontándose a la muerte de su mujer.

—De no ser por ese personaje jamás habría inventado el duelo de monstruos… pero… —suspiró—. No puedo seguir viendo a ésta persona cada vez que entro. Mañana mismo mandaré a Mary —la sirvienta— a que ponga esa pintura en el ático.

Pegasus tomó una cena de queso gorgonzola y vino tinto, luego unas galletas con caviar y finalmente pavo al horno con puré. Se sintió cansado de tanto comer, como antes se sintió cansado de tanto trabajar, pero desgraciadamente ya no tenia sueño. Por tal cosa fue que decidió ir a su estudio y sumergirse en la elaboración de una nueva pintura. Eso era algo que le gustaba bastante y le permitía escapar de sus preocupaciones.

Decidió regresar a su antigua pasión por pintar naturaleza muerta, pero terminó un cuadro y no había tenido suficiente. Luego, decidió que un paisaje no le vendría mal, así que rememoro una pintura que su madre siempre había deseado tener y que alguna vez, siendo él un niño, le había regalado. Claro que en aquel entonces se trataba de un dibujo bastante burdo hecho con crayones y claramente pintado por un niño pequeño.

—Creo que todavía es tiempo de complacerla —pensó—. La terminaré y se la llevaré en la tarde para que la cuelgue. Tendré que cambiar de pintura si quiero que esto seque pronto.

Así, cambió las pinturas y se puso manos a la obra. El trabajo avanzaba bastante bien. El tema elegido por su madre era algo que no agradaba del todo a Pegasus. A su madre le gustaban los paisajes idílicos plasmados en un estilo realista. Para Pegasus era demasiado idealizar las cosas y ciertamente prefería pintar monstruos del duelo, mujeres hermosas como su querida Cecilia y plantas, pero dentro de algún interior, o fruta en una cesta, comida, cosas así. En fin, se dijo a si mismo, eran los gustos de su madre y la complacería.

La noche siguió avanzando y pronto era de madrugada. Miro la hora en su reloj entonces y después, pero el tiempo siguió pasando y pronto olvido por completo lo referente a él. Se decía a si mismo que lo vería después de dar unas cuantas pinceladas más, después de terminar aquella esquina, cuando hubiera puesto la luz en tal planta o detallado unas bayas silvestres en tal arbusto. Nunca llegaba a soltar el pincel. Cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenia seis horas trabajando y la noche estaba en su momento de más oscuridad, próxima al amanecer. El ni siquiera lo había notado.

De repente, en el medio de su frenesí creativo, Pegasus miró a su frente y sin que pudiera creerlo ahí estaba Shadi. No era humanamente posible, no podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser.

—Tú aquí —dijo Pegasus levantándose de golpe—. ¡¿Que quieres de mi ahora?

—Estabas mucho más feliz de verme la primera vez que te encontré rondando por Egipto.

—Seguí tus palabras, hice lo que me pediste y regrese las cartas a su dueño. Creo que pague lo suficiente por haberte seguido a tu refugio y visto lo que no debía ver. Es justo, ¿no lo crees? Incluso pague esas visiones con mi propio ojo.

—Solo las ruedas del destino saben cuando habrás terminado tu misión, o cuando habrás terminado de pagar lo suficiente.

—No quiero saber nada de Egipto, ya no más.

—Pero quieres a tu esposa de regreso y sabes que en los misterios de mi pueblo podrías encontrar la respuesta.

—No, no eso otra vez. Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a molestarme.

—No será así, no hasta que recibas mi mensaje. Es mi deber y mi carga. Ahora tú te ocuparas de la tuya.

—Maldito Shadi… siempre me metes en estos problemas.

—Ya habrás leído las noticias que tu gente pone en esos papiros y escuchado lo que dicen por su televisión. Yugi Moto está en Egipto ayudando a descifrar los misterios del pasado… esta haciendo un gran trabajo y revelando muchos misterios, quizás, más de los que debiera.

—Yugi Moto… ¿quieres que lo busque?

—Así es. El puede ayudarte a encontrar a Cecilia y tú puedes ayudarme a evitar que siga revelando los misterios del pasado.

— ¿Cómo puede él ayudarme a recuperar a Cecilia?

—Piénsalo. ¿Por qué razón Yugi Moto dejaría su trabajo en Kaibacorp solo para ir en busca de un trabajo como arqueólogo, descifrando pergaminos antiguos?

—Esta tratando de traer de regreso al Faraón que era su amigo… —Pegasus supo de lo que se trataba en ese mismo momento—.Claro, como no lo pensé antes.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. He cumplido con mi tarea y no sabrás más de mi mientras no sea necesario.

Así, Shadi desapareció y, por la ventana, Pegasus pudo ver que ya era de día y que el amanecer lo saludaba con toda su luz.

—Señor Pegasus —llamó una dulce vocecita desde afuera del estudio; aunque francamente ese estudio no era más que una habitación llena de cuadros, caballetes, pinturas y una sillita—. Señor, ¿estuvo trabajando toda la noche? Oh, Dios, este lugar esta demasiado impregnado de ese olor a solvente y pintura. ¿Cómo puede soportarlo?

—Eh, Mary… ah, eres tú.

—Ay, señor, necesita dormir más. No puede seguir así.

—Lo siento, creo que te doy demasiadas preocupaciones. Es mucho trabajo cuidar de un viudo empedernido que vive solo, verdad.

La Muchacha sonrió.

—No diga eso. Usted trabaja demasiado, eso es todo. ¿Cuánto desorden se puede limpiar cuando sólo hay dos personas que pueden alborotar la casa? Su madre está fuera la mayor parte del día y usted sólo se aparece por éste cuarto y por el comedor. ¿No se le habrá olvidado ya dónde está su dormitorio? Quizás es por eso que no va a dormir.

Pegasus soltó la carcajada.

—Tienes un gran sentido del humor. Sabes bien como echar mano de las cosas que hago para hacerlas parecer divertidas.

—Se llama quitarle hierro al asunto. Mi madre lo llamaba hacer broma de las cosas serias. Oh, Dios, hay que abrir las ventanas de inmediato. Si no se intoxicará en ésta jaula de arte fino.

De nuevo Pegasus rió la broma y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como con dolor.

—Mary, voy a salir. No prepares mi desayuno, ¿OK? Solo ocúpate de vigilar que mi madre se lleve la pintura que dejé sobre el caballete —indicó señalando aquel al que se refería—. Creo que le gustará mucho. Dile que es un regalo de mi parte.

—Otra vez trabajara en la compañía desde temprano… ojalá descansara más, señor.

—No, no es eso. Te lo voy a confiar. Haré un viaje a Egipto para visitar a Yugi Moto. Ya sabes, el muchacho que ganó mi primer torneo de Duelos.

Mary mostró una cara preocupada al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿El muchacho que está descifrando los pergaminos? señor, yo creía que usted ya había dejado eso muy atrás.

—Bueno, es tiempo de retomarlo.

— ¿No será otro intento por…?

—Lo de Cecilia… sí, es por lo de Cecilia. Shadi volvió a visitarme.

— ¿De nuevo? creía que el ya no lo visitaba desde la vez en que diseño las cartas de los dioses.

—Así era, hasta hoy. Bueno, nos vemos luego. Por favor, no olvides entregarle la pintura a mi madre.

Pegasus se fue dejando a una Mary preocupada en el estudio. Ella se había ganado la confianza de Pegasus y lo escuchaba contarle sus preocupaciones y problemas. Incluso se sabía algunas anécdotas personales, cosas que solo pocos sabían acerca de Pegasus y que él prefería mantener como secretos celosamente guardados.

—Ojalá dejara ir a su esposa… esa obsesión nunca lo dejará ser feliz si la mantiene aferrada a su vida.

Tales fueron los pensamientos de Mary. Después, cuando se acercó al caballete, la expresión de Mary se tornó enferma de la preocupación. El lienzo estaba en blanco, no era otra cosa que un trapo empapado con solvente. Apenas se daba cuenta de que el resto de los caballetes estaban igual y que había varias botellas de solvente sin tapar, además de que la pintura seguía fresca y sin usar en la paleta. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo y, de hecho, se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad había sucedido desde un principio.

—Son alucinaciones…

Dicho eso, Mary salió corriendo a buscar a Pegasus, pero era muy tarde. Cuando llegó él ya iba lejos en su limosina camino al aeropuerto.

—Señor Pegasus… Dios, protégelo y tráelo de regreso… antes de que se haga daño.

**Continuará…**


	3. La plática en el Museo

La Puerta

Capítulo 03: La plática en el Museo

**Y**ugi estaba terminando su trabajo en el museo cuando de pronto alguien lo llamó anunciándole que Maximilian Pegasus quería verlo. Era una visita que no se esperaba, pero con tantas vueltas en su vida y después de su locura de dejar Domino y un trabajo seguro para buscar el alma de su novio muerto, bueno, la visita de Pegasus no podía ser la gran cosa.

—Dile que pase. Tráelo aquí conmigo, por favor —respondió Yugi.

—Ok —respondió Bakura—, pero que no te convenza de irte con él, eh. No puedes dejarnos a la mitad del trabajo. Aun tienes que descifrar ese libro para nosotros.

—Lo sé, Bakura. No te preocupes. No me iría sin antes enseñarles lo que sé sobre jeroglíficos, yo sé cuanto significa esto para ti.

Después de esos momentos con Bakura, al rato Pegasus pasó por la entrada y ambos, Yugi y él, comenzaron a platicar. Yugi estaba sorprendido al escuchar lo que Pegasus quería hacer y, a la vez, no esperaba que alguien más descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones; pero lo que sí podía ver era que Pegasus la estaba pasando realmente mal como él la pasó alguna vez y le pareció que se veía a si mismo reflejado en un espejo. Lo que escuchaba no tenia fundamentos lógicos, y con eso se dio una idea de cómo se vio él hablando sobre traer a Atemu de regreso.

— ¿Qué te parece, Yugi Boy? ¿No te interesa mi oferta? Juntos podríamos lograr nuestros objetivos y, en el proceso, tu podrías ganar mucho dinero.

—Pegasus, creo que necesitas trabajar un poco menos por que lo que me dices es una locura.

—Tú mismo estas aquí para regresar a tu amigo el faraón de la muerte. ¿Que locura puede haber en ello?

—Pegasus, yo ya esclarecí las cosas. Ahora tengo un trabajo en este lugar y cuando lo haya terminado completamente me despediré de mi amigo Bakura y regresaré a Domino. Allá está mi vida, no aquí. No necesito seguir buscando pistas entre las piedras. Tú deberías dejar de buscarlas también. Las personas que nos interesan están en un lugar que no podemos alcanzar.

—Yugi Moto…

—Regresa a América. Regresa a Casa. Yo haré lo mismo en un tiempo, aprovecha tú que puedes ir a tu casa ahora y reiniciar las cosas para bien. Y aquí entre nos, te sugiero que sigas algún tratamiento para las alucinaciones.

Pegasus levantó una ceja y se tragó un gruñido de orgullo, pero no dijo más. Salió de la oficina, paso entre la gente que lo saludaba sin despedirse y subió a su limosina. Horas más tarde, de regreso en América, Mary estaba en el comedor esperándolo para servirle la cena.

— ¿Mary…? ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que sigas de pie?

—No se preocupe por eso, señor. Mire, me gustaría acompañarlo mientras cena, así no estará solo —Pegasus encontró algo curioso lo que le decía Mary, pero no tenia problema en ello. De hecho le parecía una idea agradable.

—Bien. Sería bueno tener algo de compañía para variar. ¿Qué Preparaste para cenar?

—Estoy segura que algo de su agrado.

Mary descubrió las ollas con la comida. Tal había sido el tino de la muchacha al preparar los alimentos que aun estaban humeantes. Ya le conocía bien a Pegasus y sabía que cuando hacia un viaje de esos regresaba a la noche o incluso en la madrugada. En esa ocasión no le quedaba duda de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Yugi no iba a aceptar la proposición de su amo Pegasus, pero no por otra cosa que el sentido común.

Mary sirvió pan blanco casero, pasta con camarones, helado de chocolate, vino tinto y el queso gorgonzola que tanto gustaba a Pegasus; además de un estofado de res con verduras y miel. Cosas algo peculiares para muchos, pero no para Pegasus. El amaba esas combinaciones.

Durante la cena, Mary comenzó a platicar con Pegasus. Para ella, todo lo que pasaba eran puras alucinaciones y Pegasus pronto entendió que Mary tenia razón. No le quedaba duda. Durante todo ese tiempo, quizás desde el comienzo de su locura, nada fue más que el producto de las alucinaciones inducidas por el exceso de trabajo, la pintura, solventes y el duelo por la pérdida de su esposa. Aquellos factores sumados le daban como resultado el desequilibrio, la debilidad y la fórmula perfecta para imaginar que había visto pequeños hombres egipcios en sotana, diciéndole que debía ir a Egipto a hacer tales cosas.

Quizás Ishizu estaba igual de loca y todo el asunto de las cartas no fue más que un artificio que le vendría bien para ganar patrocinio en sus investigaciones, y así generar el interés del público en otros países donde la investigación de los antiguos faraones era menos popular. Pegasus imaginó muchas cosas parecidas y se dio diversas explicaciones, pero al final lo que si le quedaba claro era que su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada. Al ver los lienzos y el estado del estudio, no pudo hacer más que aceptar que Mary tenía razón.

Pegasus entendió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo aferrado al pasado y no quiso saber más al respecto. Después de la cena, comprendió que durante un largo tiempo había tenido la solución en frente de sus ojos junto con la oportunidad de comenzar una vida nueva. Mary, ahí estaba ella, siempre dispuesta a cuidar de él aunque no se lo mereciera. Después de ir con Yugi juraba que la pobre muchacha no querría saber nada al respecto de él, pero no fue así. En cambio, la muchacha estaba ansiosa por emprender algo totalmente nuevo. Pegasus le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. No necesitaba seguir sufriendo y seguir recordando a Cecilia. No era necesario, quizás todo era parte de seguir sufriendo por que no deseaba dejar de hacerlo, tan aferrado al duelo que tuvo desde los diecisiete años, cuando se casó y posteriormente cuando Cecilia murió de enfermedad, sin ningún aviso.

Ahora algo nuevo, algo totalmente nuevo estaba por comenzar y Pegasus juraba que las cosas serian mejores. Recordaba los días de su infancia y como había conocido a Cecilia. Fue algo inesperado, y lo suyo con Mary también fue inesperado, pero no se preocupaba. Confiaba en que todo se iría dando bastante bien. Quería un hijo, deseaba enormemente tener un hijo. Mary lo sabía y ella también lo deseaba, así que su primer objetivo una vez empezada su nueva vida sería ese, formar una familia.

Eran muchas emociones juntas, pero por la mañana tendría tiempo de informarle la decisión a su madre. Le apenaba un poco no haber tomado antes esa decisión, ya que le habría gustado tener a su padre en la boda. El sabia que su padre deseaba enormemente verlo casado y feliz otra vez; en una palabra, realizado. Pasó demasiado tiempo, su padre ya no estaba con ellos, pero Pegasus había aprendido a dejar atrás el duelo, pues ya había sufrido demasiado a causa de la muerte.

Mary era la clase de mujer que el amaría. Una persona sencilla y alegre, bondadosa y con la cabeza bien puesta, además de ser una joven inteligente. No era rica, pero tenía clase y sabía comportarse. Era la mujer ideal para él y la adoraba. Además, la conocía desde hacia años, así que era mucho decir. Ambos se conocían bien y para Pegasus no podía existir una mejor manera de terminar un proceso de duelo y sufrimiento que con una boda. La suya y de Mary.

Todos los periódicos, noticieros y medios de comunicación comenzaron a anunciar la boda de Pegasus tan pronto quedo formalizado el asunto. Ya lo sabían todos, hasta Yugi lo sabía, quien había estado demasiado ocupado como para pensar en otra cosa que el trabajo, que por fortuna ya estaba por acabar.

Había sido un largo tiempo, sí, pero finalmente estaba terminando y casi no lo podía creer. Había hecho algo que jamás pensó lograr y que nunca considero hacer. Enseñar a un grupo de investigadores a leer jeroglíficos egipcios muy complicados que solo él podía leer; además de otras pocas personas en el mundo. Lo había logrado. Bakura, su padre Yaten y cada persona en el grupo de investigadores sabía leer esos jeroglíficos al punto de que eran mejores que Ishizu, Marik y Odion.

Era algo más que natural considerando que aunque en el pasado Ishizu había sido una sacerdotisa de Atemu, ella no pertenecía a la realeza y su rango no era tan alto como el de Seto. En ese rango existían palabras que solo los reyes, príncipes y otros adeptos reales podrían leer. Ni aun Marik, Odion o el padre de Marik fueron capaces de dominar ese lenguaje especial, ya que el clan solo transmitía lo que sus ancestros llegaron a conocer. El clan de los cuida tumbas no pertenecía a la realeza.

Ishizu estaba orgullosa del trabajo realizado por Yugi, fascinada totalmente. Casi no lo podría creer. Gracias a él, el pasado de su clan y de Egipto podría ser revelado; aunque algunas cosas permanecieran en el secreto por miedo al mal uso que pudiera dárseles, eso era lo menos importante. Lo más importante era el colosal trabajo realizado por Yugi. Había iniciado una revolución y ya no había marcha atrás.

—Bueno, Yugi, terminaste tu trabajo —dijo Bakura—. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras. Quizás quieras tomarte unas vacaciones lejos de aquí y disfrutar de algún lujo antes de regresar a Domino. Se que quieres hacerlo, pero dime, ¿no te interesaría ocupar un puesto entre nosotros en lo sucesivo? A mi padre le has agradado mucho por tu esfuerzo y dedicación. Claro que la calidad de tu trabajo y tu inexplicable conocimiento de los jeroglíficos es lo que más lo ha impresionado, jajaja, pero esta muy contento de que haya jóvenes inteligentes como tú. Eso es lo que dice. Se que ha llegado a apreciarte mucho y te ofrecerá un mejor sueldo si decides quedarte. Ahora que todo esta marchando tan bien y que el trabajo ha avanzado tanto, no tienes idea de lo bien que nos va a ir.

—No, Bakura —contestó Yugi—. Sé que eso es cierto, pero yo de verdad quiero regresar a Domino y a mi hogar. No sé, tengo mucho que hacer… ya sabes, es que no creo que Joey y Seto estén de muy buen humor, y queda lo de solucionar la parte de conseguir un empleo.

—Bueno, aquí no ganaras una cantidad millonaria, jaja. Los arqueólogos siempre están más o menos pobres, es una profesión muy mal pagada, pero ahora que tú nos has ayudado tanto, económicamente las cosas van a mejorar mucho.

—Aún así, prefiero regresar a casa. Pero me da mucho gusto haberte ayudado con tus investigaciones.

—No sabes cuánto, amigo. Gracias a ti, esos jeroglíficos formarán parte de las enseñanzas de mi padre cuando él y sus compañeros regresen a la Universidad de Londres.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio. Júralo. Cada alumno de mi padre tendrá que aprender éste lenguaje si quiere tener alguna oportunidad en sus exámenes finales.

—Rayos, jajaja, espero que no vayan a enojarse conmigo por hacerles más complejos los exámenes —rió Yugi.

—Claro que no, jaja, créeme, todos van a estar fascinados. Muchas personas están ansiosas ahora mismo debido a ti, pero por que están emocionadas. Ya casi no pueden esperar a que llevemos tu trabajo a la universidad. Todo mundo va a querer aprender de ésta base de datos —dijo Bakura, y al mismo tiempo le dio unos golpecitos a la laptop que Yugi había utilizado durante todo ese tiempo para elaborar el trabajo con las transcripciones de los jeroglíficos.

—Me da mucho gusto saber eso. Bakura, tengo mucho que agradecerte. Cuando llegue aquí estaba muy perdido. La oportunidad que me brindaste me ayudó a esclarecer las cosas. Ahora puedo regresar a Domino y seguir con mi vida. No sé qué quedó de ella allá, pero si no hay mucho empezaré algo nuevo y mejor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Tenía la seguridad de que lo lograrías.

Yugi asintió.

—Creo que es todo. Jaja, ay, como siempre se me ha hecho tarde, mira, mi vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos y aun no empaco nada.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hice por ti. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, créeme, a mí me pasa todo el tiempo con mi padre cuando viajamos de Inglaterra a Egipto o a donde sea, pero especialmente a Egipto. La emoción hace que a mi padre se le ocurra empacar en el último momento posible.

Los dos amigos rieron. Luego, Bakura le entrego su maleta a Yugi y se aseguró de que estuviera consiente de la hora. Lo ayudó a llegar al aeropuerto, llevándolo en un taxi hasta allá. Luego de eso se despidieron en la entrada por que Yugi ya tenía que abordar ya que el vuelo estaba por salir.

—Buena suerte, amigo. Espero que Domino te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Yugi subió al avión, no sin que en el proceso algunos pasajeros le pidieran autógrafos, pero no por su trabajo como arqueólogo sino por su fama como duelista. Le daba gusto y a la vez le quedaba claro que la gente aun recordaba aquellos tiempos felices. Los tiempos de su adolescencia, de su infancia, como a él le gustaba verlo. Esos tiempos no estaban tan lejos como el creía, lo bueno de ellos todavía lo acompañaba en el presente, pero ya no necesitaba aferrarse a ello para seguir adelante.

—De regreso a casa… al fin… creo que estuve lejos demasiado tiempo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido en el asiento. Unas horas más tarde, Yugi despertó y estaban ofreciendo comida. La azafata le ofreció una bebida y unos emparedados de pate y queso blanco. Tomó dos de esos emparedados y un jugo de naranja. Lo devoró todo de inmediato ante la sorpresa de la azafata, quien le sonrió con algo de diversión.

— ¿Quiere otro?

—Si, por favor. Y una gaseosa.

—Claro, aquí tiene.

Yugi comió todo, devorándolo. Cuando terminó la azafata le ofreció más, pero ya no respondió por que cayó dormido de cansancio. Sólo despertó por causa del hambre. La azafata encontró aquello muy natural; después de sus años de experiencia en ese empleo había aprendió a examinar las expresiones de las personas, su semblante, a percibir si tenían problemas, si estaban felices e incluso las causas por las que viajaban. En Yugi, podía ver que regresaba de un viaje muy satisfactorio pero también muy cansado, y pensaba sin temor a equivocarse que estaba ansioso por regresar a casa. Podía sentirlo, llevaba con él esa enorme necesidad de abrazar a sus seres queridos y de respirar de nuevo el aire del lugar que conocía de toda la vida.

—Se quedo dormido el señor Yugi —dijo una compañera a la azafata que atendió a Yugi.

—Sí, está muy cansado.

—Ojalá me de un autógrafo cuando despierte.

—Seguro que lo hará, es muy amable.

—Y ¿a dónde va? ¿En qué escala se baja?

—Mmm, no sé en que escala, pero va a casa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la compañera.

—Es obvio… sólo tienes que mirarlo.

Unas horas mas tarde el avión arribó en el aeropuerto internacional de Domino. Yugi desabordó y tomó un taxi hasta su casa. Cuando llegó, maleta en mano, sintió que respiraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahí estaba su hogar.

—Al fin estoy en casa —dijo. Luego, se acercó a la puerta y gritó— ¡Mamá, estoy en casa!

Su madre abrió la puerta y ella, con gran sorpresa y los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, corrió fuera a abrazar a su hijo.

— ¡Yugi! ¡Al fin regresas a casa!

—Me ausenté demasiado, lo siento por preocuparte mamá. ¿Cómo has estado desde que me fui?

—Orgullosa de saber que mi hijo se convirtió en todo un hombre de ciencia. Supe de tus hallazgos con esos pergaminos, pero no sabía que puedes leer esas cosas.

—Em, de todo se aprende, ¿verdad?, jeje…

—Mmmm, sí, claro, de todo se aprende —la madre intuía que Yugi estaba dejando algunas cosas en el aire, pero lo respetó. Con ese hijo suyo siempre quedaban misterios sin resolver; y a esas alturas de la vida aceptaba que los misterios se quedaran en misterio.

Después de llegar, Yugi desempacó, vio la fotografía de Rebecca y pensó que era tiempo de arreglar las cosas con ella. Tomo el teléfono y la llamó. Después de todo lo que hizo en Egipto no sabía que esperar. ¿Ella aun desearía volverle a hablar? No sabía qué pensar al respecto. El abuelo de Rebecca aun investigaba mucho con respecto a distintas civilizaciones perdidas, pero lo que Yugi había descubierto en Egipto, o pretendido descubrir… no sabía cómo lo habría tomado Rebecca. Tanto ella como su abuelo sabían que no era un hallazgo sino parte de una habilidad que le fue otorgada sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al contestar el teléfono era ella, Rebecca. Yugi y ella comenzaron a hablar y Yugi se dio cuenta de que Rebecca no estaba enojada; algo sorprendida, sí, pero no enojada. Yugi le propuso matrimonio y Rebecca aceptó. Después de tanto tiempo, aun quedaba algo entre ellos y Yugi sintió que regresó justo a tiempo para recuperarlo.

Rebecca, fascinada por que decidiera aprovechar su habilidad para el beneficio de un campo que le llenaba el corazón a su padre, sintió orgullo, mucho orgullo por Yugi. Era algo maravilloso a su manera de ver las cosas. Ella misma había decidido dedicarse a lo mismo que Yugi y era una artista bien conocida. Era creativa, diseñadora de modas y de perfumes. Le iba muy bien, pero le faltaba Yugi. Finalmente las cosas podrían avanzar en esa área de sus vidas.

Luego de la llamada con Rebecca, Yugi decidió llamar a Joey y disculparse con él, pero pensó que era mejor conseguir un empleo antes de hacer eso, o Joey podría pensar mal. Luego, pensó que eso era una tontería y decidió llamarlo de cualquier forma.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Yugi?

—Joey, estoy de regreso en Domino. Quería decirte que, rayos, tenias razón cuando me fui… no se donde tenia la cabeza esa mañana.

—No sobre el cuello, te lo aseguro. Pero no creas que ahora que estás cuerdo significa que puedes regresar a trabajar. Seto te odia a muerte.

— ¿Y tú?

—También.

—Vamos, Joey. Disculpa mi torpeza y dame una oportunidad. Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, no me dejes en esto así.

—Bueno, ahora sabes como se siente.

—Agg… eso duele, sabes.

—No juegues, Yugi. Sabes que no podemos arreglar las cosas a lo que eran antes.

—Joey… vamos, por favor.

—No, Yugi.

—Joey, eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo darme el lujo de perderte.

—Pero ya lo habías hecho.

—Esto no es justo, Joey.

—Tengo que colgar.

—Joey.

Joey colgó el teléfono. Después de eso Yugi intentó llamar al día siguiente, esperando que Joey hubiera cambiado de parecer, pero no consiguió nada. En lugar de Joey le respondía una secretaria que siempre le colgaba al decir quién era. Tenía esa puerta cerrada, y muy a su pesar, era una puerta que no podría volver a abrir nunca. No quería llorar por ello por que no tendría caso, pero resolvió emprender algo distinto. Esperó a su novia en el aeropuerto, a su querida Rebecca. Se casó con ella y comenzó una vida feliz, distinta y plena.

En el transcurso de su vida, pasaron los años de maneras en que no se lo esperaba. Consiguió trabajo en otra compañía donde apreciaron mucho sus ideas. Con el paso del tiempo la gente se olvidó de los duelos y posteriormente se olvidaron del Rey de los Juegos, pero no era algo importante. Tampoco lo era el hecho de que en la universidad de Londres los alumnos recién llegados ya no supieran quién era Yugi Moto o qué era eso del Rey de los Juegos que había ayudado a descifrar los misterios más complejos de la escritura egipcia. Tenía a su familia, su mujer, un hijo al que adoraba y mucho aún por delante.

Mientras no trajera el pasado a su memoria, podía tener paz; y cuando llegaba a sentir que la angustia regresaba a su pecho sólo tenía que mirar a los ojos de su hijito, al que había nombrado Solomon en memoria a su abuelo; así le regresaba la esperanza y sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Verdaderamente feliz.

**Continuará…**


	4. La Puerta se Abre

La Puerta

Capítulo 04: La Puerta se Abre

**M**uchos años después, la corporación Kaiba era aún poderosa entre las más exitosas del mundo. A la cabeza estaba Mokuba Kaiba, pero se esperaba que pronto lo sucediera su hijo. Seto Kaiba estaba ya muerto y Joey Wheeler permanecía en casa en una silla de ruedas al cuidado de la servidumbre. Estaba viejo y cansado y coordinaba muy poco sus ideas, aunque a veces tenía momentos de extraordinaria lucidez.

La gente decía que ese era un aspecto que no había cambiado nunca en Joey hasta el final de su vida; y se reían a espaldas de él, pero algunas personas opinaban diferente. Las personas que lo conocieron de cerca. Esas personas decían que Joey era inteligente y despierto o, al menos, que solía serlo. Estaba senil, no podían negarlo, pero en su juventud tuvo grandes ideas y muchas de ellas las vio materializadas. Ahora vivía esperando que sobreviniera la muerte. La esperaba todos los días en su silla mirando por la ventana. Era lo único que deseaba hacer, incluso si se lo iba a alimentar, no podían hacerlo si intentaban alejarlo de ahí. Cuando trataban de forzarlo, él, silencioso, cogía las ruedas de la silla y evitaba que las hicieran girar. No importaba si cambiaban el modelo de la silla a una donde aquello no le sirviera, él siempre encontraba la manera de evitar que movieran la silla. Ese era su truco y nunca le dijo a nadie como lo lograba.

Muchos de los amigos de los primeros tiempos del Duelo de Monstruos ya habían fallecido. Sólo muy pocos de ellos sobrevivían para contar las historias de aquel entonces, o dar cuentas de los hechos a los jóvenes curiosos y a los investigadores; puesto que algunos misterios y preguntas seguían sin resolverse en torno al popular juego de aquel entonces, no faltaba quien decidiera investigar cautivado por las incógnitas que surgían en torno a las neblinas inexplicables en los torneos, los secuestros sucesivos del dueño de la corporación o la extraña actitud, tan cambiante, del Rey de los Juegos original.

Yugi Moto había sido olvidado hacía tiempo y de alguna manera aquello le gustaba. De esa manera pudo llevar una vida más tranquila y ofrecerle paz a su esposa Rebecca y a su hijo Solomon. En los últimos días de su vida estaba enflaquecido y debilitado. Todo a causa de una enfermedad que había sobrellevado por demasiado tiempo. Años y años de lucha contra aquella condición lo envejecieron más de la cuenta, por lo que su apariencia era la de alguien mucho más anciano.

Su hijo vivía lejos, lo visitaba poco y se dedicaba a sus negocios. Decían que había heredado de su padre el tino y la perspicacia, pero pocos se acordaban de que hubo alguien que enseñó aquellas cosas a Yugi. Su abuelo le enseñó mucho, además de otras personas que nadie podía conocer a parte de sus amigos. Únicamente aquellas personas que le habían acompañado en su aventura de la juventud.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, abuelito? —preguntó un niño a Yugi. El chico, de unos quince años, sentado en una silla junto a la cama de la habitación, era el nieto de Yugi. Él era todo lo que Yugi recordaba haber sido de niño, y hasta le habían puesto el mismo nombre.

Yugi sonrió como pudo y apretó las manos de su nieto que sostenían la suya.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yugi —le dijo al niño—. Ya sabemos lo que va a pasar, pero yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Te lo prometo.

El niño estaba a punto de llorar y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se dobló apretando las manos de su abuelo y recostó la cabeza sobre sus manos.

— ¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó el chico.

—No. Extraño a muchas personas y ahora al fin voy a reunirme con ellas, no podría tener miedo de eso. Lo único que me preocupa es que estés triste.

El chico se secó las lágrimas para complacer a su abuelo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó, a sabiendas de que quizás ese era el último beso que le daba.

—Te quiero mucho, Yugi. Siempre intenta ser feliz, eso es lo único que importa.

Dicho eso, Yugi sintió un dolor en el pecho y en las piernas. La vista se le nubló y comenzó a sentirse exageradamente débil. Procuró no asustar a su nieto, pero supo que su hora había llegado. Se preparó, ansioso por volver a ver a todas las personas que había perdido, recordando todo lo que había hecho y lamentando únicamente dos cosas. Una de ellas, el no haber recuperado la amistad de Joey, y la de Seto. La otra, era algo que le dolía tanto en el alma que prefería no traerla de regreso, pero en el final, no tuvo remedio.

"_Yugi…"_

Susurró una voz que parecía provenir de un lugar lejano. Yugi supo que su nieto no la había escuchado, pues se lo veía muy tranquilo. Mientras, la voz seguía susurrando.

"_Yugi… Yugi…"_

—Te quiero, abuelito —dijo el chico. Parecía que se daba cuenta de que eran los últimos momentos de su abuelo, pues comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Sólo se mantenía firme por que las palabras de su abuelito lo habían llenado de la fuerza para pasar por aquello. Era necesario, su abuelito era su vida, con él se iría una parte enorme y de gran importancia en su corazón. De entre todas las personas en la vida de su abuelito, él, el pequeño Yugi, era el más necesitado de acompañarlo en su hora final. El mismo Yugi, su abuelito, lo sabía.

De pronto, Yugi no vio más a su nieto y los ojos se le cerraron por que creyó ver una luz muy brillante avecinarse, llenando la habitación. Al abrir los ojos y levantar la mirada, sobre su cabeza podía ver una puerta antigua construida en piedra. Era la misma puerta por la que había cruzado Atemu, y de la nada la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Detrás de ella, de entre la luz, Atemu estaba ahí y le extendía una mano.

"_Yugi…"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El mismo susurro, y finalmente Yugi entendía por qué sentía que esa voz tocaba su corazón trayendo de regreso los recuerdos del pasado. Aunque en un principio no quiso creerlo por miedo a equivocarse, no podía ser de otra manera, pues aquella era la voz de su Atemu.

—Atemu… —profirió Yugi con voz clara. El niño escuchaba y veía a su abuelo quien tenía la mirada fija en el techo, pero el niño no podía ver otra cosa que la madera.

"_Siempre estuve esperándote… desde aquel momento, me quede aquí, esperando que llegaras…"_

—Te busque por tanto tiempo… no sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí al no decirte que te amaba.

El nieto de Yugi abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo. Su tristeza se convirtió en sorpresa al ir entendiendo lo que sucedía. Por los cuentos que su abuelo le contaba de niño, podía ir hilando cabos, y saber.

"_No tienes que esperar más. Ésta es tu hora, pequeño Yugi Moto"_

—Nadie me llamaba así desde entonces —la voz de Yugi se escuchaba cada vez más débil—. Me alegra que seas tú quien lo vuelva a hacer. Te amo… mi Atemu… siempre te ame, hasta éste día.

Yugi se vio a si mismo irse desprendiendo de su cuerpo. Era su alma que se estaba yendo poco a poco al otro mundo, y conforme eso sucedía, de alguna manera tuvo conciencia de su apariencia. Había vuelto a ser joven, como en los años en los que convivio con Atemu prestándole su cuerpo.

Yugi, sonriendo, extendió su mano para tomar la de Atemu, y este lo jaló hacia él hasta que ambos quedaron reunidos en un abrazo en el lumbral al otro mundo. Cuando eso sucedió, la mano de Yugi cayó sobre su regazo y su nieto sintió su peso caer sobre sus dos pequeñas palmas. Las lagrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas, empapándole la camiseta, y con dedos temblorosos cerro los parpados de su abuelo.

"_Te amo, Atemu. Al fin puedo tocarte, por primera vez en tanto tiempo de verdad puedo tocarte…"_

Atemu dio un beso a Yugi en sus labios y luego le acarició la mejilla.

"_Vamos, crucemos. Todos esperan por nosotros"_

Yugi miró al interior de la puerta y vio muchos rostros conocidos de personas que ya habían muerto. Todos ellos rostros sonrientes y llenos de alegría y juventud, llenos de paz y ansiosos por acogerlo entre ellos. Atemu pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Yugi y así fueron juntos al otro mundo, cruzando finalmente mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Minutos después, el nieto de Yugi seguía cuidando del cuerpo de su abuelito. Cuando recuperó el aliento y pudo hablar, tomó el teléfono para avisar a sus papas que su abuelito ya había fallecido. No pasaron quince minutos cuando el padre del niño, Solomon, ya estaba ahí… tan parecidos los dos.

—Papá… —susurró Solomon— ¿Sufrió mucho? —preguntó a su hijo.

El niño negó en un ademan con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el rostro tranquilo de su abuelo, solo que ahora una sonrisa se sumaba a sus ojos apesadumbrados.

—Estaba muy feliz. Ahora sé que fue a un lugar mejor… y que encontró paz…

Solomon se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó. Se alegraba de que el niño no hubiera quedado muy afectado por la muerte de su querido abuelo, pues sabía cuan unidos habían sido los dos; aunque no podía imaginar lo que su nieto había descubierto.

En la mansión Kaiba, Joey estaba solo y era casi la hora de tomar los alimentos cuando una de las sirvientas entró y encendió el televisor. Sabía que al anciano Wheeler le mejoraba un poco el ánimo cuando encendían las noticias, aunque nadie excepto Mokuba recordaba la razón: Seto solía verlas muy a menudo.

Al encender la televisión estaban dando la noticia de la muerte de Yugi Moto, el primer Rey de los juegos. La sirvienta sabía que tanto Yugi Moto como Joey Wheeler habían sido amigos, pero ignoraba todo lo referente a la pelea que tuvieron y por la cual dejaron su amistad.

—Siento lo de su amigo, señor.

Como siempre, Joey guardó silencio y permaneció mirando por la ventana. La sirvienta se sentó cerca de él para darle la comida, y para su sorpresa al intentar darle el primer bocado Joey abrió los labios y habló.

—Que bueno…

— ¿Señor…? —exclamó la sirvienta con sorpresa, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba sirviendo nunca escuchó hablar a Joey— ¿Cómo dijo usted?

—que bueno… que se murió…

Después de esas palabras Joey no volvió a decir nada hasta el día en que murió. Ni Mokuba logró sacarle las palabras de nuevo, siendo que de vez en cuando lo conseguía. Vivía esperando con miedo el día en que muriera Joey por que era el último eslabón de su juventud que lo conectaba con su hermano.

La muchacha, perturbada, bajó la cuchara con comida y puso cara triste. Veía que la respiración de aquel Joey anciano se hacía difícil y que trataba de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire con mucho esfuerzo. A la chica le entristecía haber escuchado esas palabras, y siempre se preguntó por qué Joey las habría dicho. Nunca llegó a saberlo.

**Fin**


End file.
